Cross to Bear
by Zafona
Summary: With a heavenly fall comes a bundled miracle. After seeing a winged man leave an infant in the backseat of their car, the Winchesters take Castiel into their family. Unbeknownst to them, Castiel included, he's an angel and his people's last hope. Destiny calls on him in the throes of high school drama and puberty, he isn't ready. OC Jet Please review!
1. 0 Years-Old: Deliverance

It's the same deal for all living things, when something has gone right for too long there's bound to be something coming your way. Everyone gets that little niggling feeling in the base of their brain, something saying '_Be cautious._' But there's another part that tends to approach the surface faster, louder than the warning. It's that sense of invincibility; the idea that things are forever looking up, nothing can stop you. Most understand that the false sense of security is exactly that, false, fake, self-created. The beings that know mortality know what's at the end for them, that moment they stop breathing marks the end of their string of good luck.

But the immortals? When their minds get that feeling that nothing could go wrong, it can be fatal. They become arrogant, sloppy, and ultimately open the door for something so much worse.

In Heaven everything was running as it should, the angels were committed to their work as they'd always been but something had changed. The number of angels was a constant thing, never growing and very rarely decreasing. So when a new one came to be all attention was paid the tiny, flightless seraph. A new angel was an omen, a warning from the fates that the winged warriors would need this one little thing in particular. Change was coming, and it often followed the birth of a new holy being with haste.

However the guardians saw nothing heading their way, invincibility blinded them and their assumed immortality became a plague on the Heavenly host. Change followed a new born, each angel believed it to be good news that would dawn on them any day from that moment forward.

It wasn't.

Gabriel snuck through the halls of the highest of Heaven's hierarchy; the fledgling was nestled in the safest place until the change it brought was clearer. The archangel Michael was as arrogant as the rest but a cautious leader nonetheless. He had high hopes of the news the infant would bring but he didn't want to toss the poor thing into the ranks so soon. The tiny seraph had to be trained, after all.

Michael's playful brother, however, had no intention of letting things be. Gabriel managed to get into the infant's room and easily swept the bundled angel into his arms. He looked at the headboard that read 'Castiel' in fancy gold type. Gabe pursed his lips and nodded at the choice, he had no qualms with it. The blanket fidgeted in his arms and he looked down to gently move the fabric from Cas' face. The shade of blue that blinked up at him was surreal, almost matching the oddity that was the amber colour of his own eyes. "You _are_ special," Gabe grinned as he wriggled a finger above his newest family, "you even get a gender, look at you."

The baby squinted for a few seconds as his big brother booped his nose softly, Gabriel couldn't help but mimic the boy's face. Cas' expression suddenly exploded with emotion at the movement of Gabe's facial muscles, he'd never seen anything other than neutral and evidently had no idea it was possible to do anything more than that. Immediately childish laughter bubbled out of him, high-pitched squeaks and gurgling to go with it.

"Shush," Gabriel felt his heart melting just at the sound. This was his baby brother, beautiful, new, and about to cause some kind of a scene. He looked around quickly and curled his lips in; no one was looking. No one knew he was in there. Gabriel smirked and looked down at the bright-eyed boy, "Wanna see something real cool?"

Soon the vast expanse of the earth rested below them, Gabriel stood holding the wrapped little one as secretly as he could. It was an outlook and the archangel was entirely certain that he wasn't supposed to be there, at least not with Cas. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked softly as he held Castiel up to look at it.

Gabe couldn't get enough of the wide-eyed expression his littlest brother made, the tuft of dark hair on top of his head only made him all the cuter – not to mention brought out his eyes. They stood there for a while and Gabriel barely noticed the fluster of wind when someone landed nearby.

"You know I heard the newborn was abducted," the familiar voice of Michael made Gabriel's stomach twist. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, hm?" Gabe could hear the lightest hint of laughter in Michael's tone and knew that his luck hadn't completely run out just yet.

"Michael… hey…" He turned and smiled at his older brother sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, he's right here."

Michael folded his arms over his chest and strolled forward with an amused grin, "We're not supposed to move him, Father's orders."

"Oh come on, what's gonna happen?" Gabriel scoffed and lifted Cas up, letting the blanket drop a little, "Look at him, he's so freaking cute."

"I saw him before, in his bed." Michael stopped at Gabriel's side and watched his two brothers before letting his gaze drift to the earth, "You know, where he looks pretty much the same and where he's supposed to be right now."

"I'll put him back, I get it." Gabriel sighed and shoved Castiel into Michael's arms, "Just hold him,"

"Gabriel-"

"Just once, okay?"

Michael was a little startled at the sudden child in his arms but he held Castiel against his chest all the same. His expression betrayed emotion he wasn't supposed to show and Gabriel could see the little worries in Michael's face, like he was doing it wrong somehow. Michael adjusted his hold gently and looked at the big eyes staring back at him, Castiel had such a happy little face. Cas had no trouble finding his way into his big brothers' hearts. "He's lovely."

"Right?" Gabriel grinned and reached over to take him back, "I got him."

"Right," Michael reluctantly let go and gave Castiel over. The moment felt so quiet, normal, innocent and yet it was the same moment their invincibility evaporated into thin air.

A sweeping cry erupted from the Heavens; fear hit the angels' hearts like a warped two-by-four, rusted nails and all. It started from the very highest point, life drained away like a sickness, all colour disappeared and soon the very soul of the place went with it. It all happened so fast and in the blink of an eye. The base of Heaven's outlook to earth was one of the last places to see it happen, Michael and Gabriel watched in shock as Heaven drained away.

"Run," Michael managed to say and Gabriel barely understood the word.

"What?"

"I said _run_," he snapped again and shoved Gabriel toward the edge of the outlook, "Get him out of here!"

"But- what am I supposed to-" Gabe stammered but Michael didn't wait to hear it. The force of his wings as he took off had Gabriel bracing himself and holding little Castiel tighter. "What am I supposed to do with you?" He asked helplessly as he searched the area. All he could think of was Earth, humanity. If there had ever been an angel that adored humanity it was Gabriel, he thought of no better place to stash the infant than with them.

But Heaven needed him, he didn't have time to stop and chat or explain why suddenly there was a baby present where it wasn't before. How long could this little disturbance take anyway? Sure, he could hear the frequencies of 'all hands on deck' so to speak. Demons and the monsters of hell in paradise and all that, but he didn't think it'd be that bad. So what was the harm in leaving Castiel on earth for a few hours?

That invincibility plague had gotten to the best of them.

Gabriel wrapped Castiel tighter and crafted a note tucked close to the infant's body, and that was how he took his little brother to the surface. The first thing that caught his eye as he'd landed was the glint of a classic car, black and in amazing condition. The windows were wide-open, good airflow – it was perfect. Gabe opened the door to the backseat and gently rested Castiel inside, "Hang tight little guy," he grinned at the babe before leaning out and closing the door.

"Hey!" A man shouted from across the parking lot at him, "What are you doing!? That's my car!"

Gabriel took flight.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"John, could you go and get some diapers? We're almost out," Mary asked from the doorway to the garage, her arms preoccupied with rocking a few months-old baby, a pale green blanket swaddled around his sleeping self.

John looked up from where he was crafting the newest form of a sandbox base, his hands were sore from sleepily knocking them around with a hammer one too many times. Construction and exhaustion didn't mix well. "Yeah, of course. Same kind as last time?" He wiped his brow and pushed himself up out of his chair.

"Please, they work pretty well." She smiled and looked down at their baby's face, peaceful and quiet. "He's so beautiful, John."

Her husband leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Who's fault is that?" He grinned and gently turned her head to catch her lips the next time, "Love you, be back soon." And with that he was out the door, dirty weekend clothes and all. He knew there were more things the house needed than just diapers, Mary's biggest concern was Dean so he didn't really care that he didn't have a list. More freedom in shopping that way, just the way he liked to do it. Neither of them were thinking clearly lately, either. What with the crying and keeping them up at night, John hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the 3 months since Dean was born. Noisy little guy, that one.

John meandered through the grocery story, humming some Metallica to himself as he went. Life was good, despite his exhaustion he couldn't really complain. He had the love of his life, his son, his car, a nice house, and even all of his hair. John really couldn't believe his stroke of good luck.

And then he saw some stranger closing his car door. "Hey!" He shouted as he left the store, nearly dropping his bags. A little bit of yelling scared the guy off but John couldn't have seen what he thought he saw. Wings? Had that man flown away on massive wings? John ran to his car and looked around the outside, nothing was damaged so he looked inside and his heart stuttered.

A baby peered up at him, beautiful little face blinking and staring away at him. John stared back for a good while before he dared to put his groceries down and open the door. That stranger – with no wings, that was a sleep deprivation hallucination – left an infant in the back seat of his car.

John reached in and lifted the little bundle out of his car, looking around again with a hint of panic edging into his posture. "Whose baby is this?" He called out, the start of next hour and a half trying to find the person missing a blue-eyed child. No one had misplaced or lost their baby and that man – that did not fly away – didn't come back. John bit the inside of his cheek and called Mary, not knowing what else he could possibly do.

"John?" Mary answered a few moments of ringing later, he could hear the soft whining of his son in the background. "Where are you? You left forever ago."

"Mary, something happened and I don't know how to explain it…" he chose his words carefully, not sure how to describe the situation without his wife thinking he kidnapped someone's kid.

* * *

Gabriel reached Heaven again but this time he saw more of a war than a home. Hell had burst into paradise and was taking over like the plague it was. His heart stuttered in his chest as he soared past the smaller battles near the garrisons and the lookouts, something in the back of his mind told him to find Michael. He tucked his wings close and dodged past a demon colliding with another of his brothers. Gabriel stayed tight to himself as he hurdled through skirmishes and avoided any real fighting of his own. He had to snap his wings open every now and then to get higher, dive-bombing through the battlegrounds and repeating with whatever momentum he'd managed to create for himself.

He managed to get past the first tiers of Heaven but when he entered the third all he could see was a wall of fighting immersed in a swirl of steam and fire. Gabriel's wings pounded the air hard as he swooped overhead. His limbs were tense, they curled in to keep his core protected as the fire licked at him but didn't get much of a taste.

Finally reaching the higher echelons of Heaven he went to where he knew God would be, and maybe Michael too. The grand doors were open, not very wide but enough to be able to tell that whoever had done it didn't care if they closed it off. Gabriel shoved his way inside only to come nose to nose with a familiar and unfriendly face.

"Lucifer," he breathed out the name as if it were poison in his lungs.

"Gabriel, you don't sound so happy to see me." Lucifer's voice was like silk but Gabe knew better than to consider listening more than he had to.

"How did you get up here?" He held whatever courage he could muster and clung to it like a child. "You're supposed to be locked out."

"Dad and I have been coming up with homecoming details," Lucifer shrugged innocently and Gabriel wanted it to be true, he wanted to believe it but he knew better that that too. He looked around the immediate area and couldn't help but note the dents in the walls, floor, ceiling, and blood splattered in all directions. He slowly stepped around the room, continuing to face Lucifer as he went. His older brother watched with a smile, his wings slowly lifting and becoming more intimidating the further Gabriel moved from the door.

"Sounds like a nice dream," he smirked and swallowed nervously, "but how did you really get here?"

"I flew." Lucifer raised his hand in a sort of waving motion, "All the way up, up, up out of the pit. And now here I am, paying you all a visit."

"Well it's been nice having you, hope your stay was pleasant. Guess you gotta get going though, huh?"

His big brother scoffed softly and shook his head, "Don't be silly, I've only seen two of my closest family so far."

Michael would have undoubtedly moved to find God; his first priority was to keep Him safe. So God was missing, blood all around, Gabriel assumed Michael had something to do with it. Was that blood his?

"Who else have you seen?" He dared ask, his chest thumping a little harder, "Was it… Michael?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Gabriel!" Speak of an archangel, Michael shouted at him from the doorway. "Get out of there!"

Lucifer sneered viciously at his brother, "There you are, Mikey. We were just talking about you and I've been playing with Raphael so long I thought you'd never show." His voice was pleasant at first but dropped in tone and patience as the seconds passed. "Now where is He?"

Michael smiled, a tormented little thing, "You were the one playing with him, how should I know?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Michael."

"I'm shocked Lucifer, you mean to tell me you planned this whole invasion and yet didn't plan for where God would be?"

Angry eyes narrowed as Lucifer arched his bloody wings, "He isn't here, where is He?"

Michael's wings stretched and Gabriel could hear the tension in the room, hell he could almost taste it. "Dad went on a little trip a few minutes ago, you missed him." His tone mocked Lucifer but Gabriel recognized it to be his fake high-and-mighty act.

Lucifer didn't buy it either, but instead of asking again he charged Michael full force. And in seconds the Heavens shook, the fight was terrifying and though Gabriel wanted to help Michael, he could barely move his legs. His heart pounded heavily in his ears, his mouth stiff and unable to speak, but Gabriel found he could move his wings. But the only direction he caught himself going was away from the fight each time it crept closer. The clash was thunderous and more than once Gabriel thought he'd be dragged into it, caught in crossfire. He managed to reach the door, legs barely strong enough to hold him. Gabriel couldn't explain it, the pain in seeing his brothers fight like that, the fear of losing even one. It was crippling.

"Gabriel," That voice.

"Dad!" Gabriel turned in a flurry like he'd just been created a moment before, "Dad stop them!" He froze when he saw the state of his Father, just as damaged as he felt and looking weaker by the second. It was then that something an old Horseman once said came to his mind;

'_I will reap God one day.'_

"What's going on?" Gabriel reverted to saying instead, his heart pounding in his chest like a jackhammer. He wasn't even aware that an angel could be that afraid but apparently it was possible.

His Father barely offered a comforting smile before he shook his tired head, "I managed to force the demons out, most of them are back in Hell where they should have been." The battle on the other side of the grand doors exploded into an indiscernible squall, shaking the very surface of Heaven. "Where's the baby?" His father said next, concern etched into his features. "Where is Castiel?"

"He's…" Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek as he recalled the muscle car and the little town he'd dropped into, "Earth. He's on Earth now, Kansas I think."

"Good, he's all we'll have for a while." God smiled and rubbed at his eyes, a weak breath escaping him. Gabriel couldn't believe the shape He was in, he'd seen God exhausted before but this was different. He was drained and Gabriel would've bet anything Lucifer was behind that too. "I've done what I can to make his life down there more stable, good choice of family."

Gabriel ignored the last part, "What's the fledgling going to do? He's pretty much useless until his grace starts to form, and that won't be for years! Hell, his wings are still developing; they won't even come out of his back until he's like 16!" He panicked as he watched his Father take long, slow breaths to ease Himself.

"Have patience, Gabriel. Castiel will develop and he'll come back to us, and when he does we'll stand a chance." He motioned toward the first levels of Heaven and Gabriel's gaze followed. Everything was a mess, he'd seen it on his way through to the highest level but looking down on it from there was almost too much for him. The place was falling apart, slowly rotting and dissolving with many of the bodies that scattered the surface.

"What is all this?" Gabe could barely tear his eyes away but he did only to see his Father sink down against a wall and growing paler by the second. "Dad! What's happening!?" Not knowing was far more terrifying a thing than Gabriel ever knew possible.

"I'm sealing Heaven and Hell, no angel or demon can leave until Heaven is restored and that will only happen when an angel comes home." He closed His eyes and swallowed thickly, He was starting to slow down. Everything was starting to slow down around them, the first levels of Heaven had already frozen in time and the wave of the seal encroached where they stood.

Gabriel felt panic but he knew that he had to trust God; he had to believe that whatever reason He had it was right. But he couldn't. "Why?" He asked frantically as he grabbed onto his Father's shoulders, it was the first time he'd ever acted that way toward Him.

"Lucifer poisoned us all, Heaven and Hell are crumbling as we speak. He was set free and given the essence of all the beings in Heaven by a traitor among us. He accounted for everyone and nothing that existed at the time of the essence-gathering will be effective against this virus."

"So Castiel is our last chance? How's his grace or essence any different than ours?"

"He was made that way," God smiled at him quietly as they felt their bodies slow, "His grace is different than all of us and once it's fully realized he'll be our antidote."

Gabriel stopped fighting it though his heart raced. If his dad said it would happen he trusted it. Or he tried anyway. But he did manage a smile as he heard the fight between Lucifer and Michael stall. Imagining the two of them staring one another in the face for the next decade or so would be the humour that'd get him through the same time span.

* * *

All paperwork and legalities settled, John Winchester looked like a lunatic. Every legal document stated that the child Castiel had been birthed into their family and John was hollering that it wasn't his kid. He couldn't believe how stupid it all was, Mary only had one baby and he was pretty damn sure they'd both remember a second one happening. But according to the systems and all health documents, Castiel was theirs. To figure that out, John had to jump through at least a thousand hoops (he was estimating after the first day), all to prove that someone else had abandoned their baby. But as it turned out he was the father, somehow.

The whole process took a couple of weeks, in that time Mary had been handling two infant boys and while most would think that to be a death sentence when they were struggling with one – it wasn't. Castiel had a sort of calming effect and she couldn't figure out how. Not to mention the fact that whoever didn't want that child went to great lengths to make him legally appear theirs.

"Court finished the ruling," John called as he walked in the door; the exhaustion in his voice was obvious. "No one can figure it out but looks like he's ours." He laughed and shook his head, "Hell, after all the documentation they showed me I'm surprised that it even made it as far as a small court ruling."

Mary sat up from her relaxed position on the couch, one infant sleeping in her arms and the other in a rocking crib in front of her. "You know," She said with a gentle smile down at little Castiel in the crib, "I think he's a blessing."

John was about to argue when he noticed how well rested Mary seemed, "What, new kid's taking care of Dean for us?" He joked as he quietly sat bested his wife with a soft sigh.

"Kind of, yeah," Mary looked up with a little bit of surprise in her face, "He's so calm and easy to handle and, I don't know, he makes Dean that way too."

John figured it was probably just Dean enjoying other baby company but even those words sounded stupid before spoken. It didn't matter though; Mary could explain it any way she wanted to, he didn't feel like arguing about it. He'd spent the last few weeks fighting with legal issues and child custody; he didn't feel like anything really. "So our second son's name is Castiel, doesn't really fit with the current naming scheme-"

"We're leaving it that way. He's named after an angel and I think it's fitting." She protested quickly.

John smirked and shrugged, "If you have it your way you'll end up naming all of our kids."

"Well I'm putting in the birthing effort, I think I should be allowed."

"Fair enough." He kissed her cheek and looked down at the boys fondly, "I kinda like his name too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I guess you could say Angel Training meets Pleasure My Angel meets The Ugly Duckling. That's my muse for this one. A high school AU where Castiel is thought to be human, come the depths of puberty he discovers that he's really an angel made to save his species. Let me know what you thought of the opener, please review!**


	2. 4 Years-Old: Sam Winchester

_Four Years Later…_

"Castiel! I have told you time and time again – do NOT colour on that, that is not your colouring book!" John shouted as he tried to sift through his accounting papers, all with crayon doodles and silly little faces.

A dark haired head peered around the dining room entrance, bright blue blinking sheepishly at him. John wouldn't have minded so much if he weren't being audited from the last years' taxes, and Mary wasn't due any day. But he was, and she was 9 months pregnant with a late baby so his temper was thin. Cas looked down shyly and fidgeted with his hands behind his back, "I'm sorry daddy," he muttered as he wandered forward, "I thought you were sad 'cuz of them." He muddled his words in the sentence but John managed to make it out just fine. Castiel glanced up at him and with one look his dad realized just how harsh he was being. "I wanted to draw you pictures daddy, with smiles so they would make you happy."

"Cas," John sighed and put the papers down, kneeling so he could be a little more level with his kid, "I'm sorry buddy, c'mere." He opened his arms to Cas' tiny hug; the boy crawled into his arms and clung there. "You're so right, I did need more smiley faces on those papers."

Cas grinned and nuzzled his dad's funny smelling shirt, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Cas."

In the living room Mary was settled on the couch, her belly protruding like her very own, personal backwards-camel hump. Dean was playing with toy soldiers next to and on her, making all the necessary explosion and gunfire sounds. He pressed them up her side fairly gently as he muttered the storyline, something about having to climb a mountain. It was fine for the first fifteen minutes but soon an uncomfortable wriggling and pressure made her wince. Mary took a deep breath as the baby inside her reacted to Dean's jumping and tapping motions.

"Dean," She exhaled a little heavier as the baby's movement increased, "Sweet heart could you not play on mommy?"

Dean of course wasn't listening as his mind delved into the world of battles and wars and real soldiers. That ended abruptly when his mom let out a sharp cry. "Mommy?" His eyes were huge as she bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Mommy's okay, just get your daddy." She instructed though John was already running into the room.

"Mary?" He asked frantically and looked at her pained expression, "Baby?"

Mary nodded with another deep breath, "Help me up, help me up." She insisted and John rushed across the room like he was made of air.

Dean moved out of the way, tears in his eyes because he didn't understand what was going on. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he looked over at his brother's smiling face, "Cas? What's happening?"

"I don't know, I think it's okay though." Castiel reassured him with a hug and Dean took it for what it was.

* * *

The boys ended up with family friends, Bobby and Karen Singer were more than happy to help. Bobby had no idea what to do but Karen was all over it. She had the two watching old movies first, colouring books and crayons at the ready for them, which Castiel happily attempted. Dean loved the movies, something about watching the Titanic over and over again really made his day. Not that he watched the whole thing of course, the only part Dean cared to see was the second VHS tape where all the action happened.

Dean watched in horrified and excited awe as the giant ship groaned and creaked, as it broke apart. "Cas draw that!"

"I can try." Castiel replied casually as he munched on the plate of snacks in front of them. Bobby had gotten a bunch of crackers, cheese and cold cut meats together for them. The couple sat at the kitchen table and watched the boys with smiles, it was nice to babysit.

What Cas ended up drawing was indefinitely what you'd expect from a four year old but Dean appreciated it all the same. He couldn't draw after all, so it was pretty cool to get it in the first place. Dean put the paper down and looked at it quietly, "Can you draw mommy?"

Castiel didn't even have to look up from his scribbling to nod his head, of course he would.

"Your mom's going to be fine, Dean." Bobby walked into the room and sat down on the floor with the boys, "You'll see."

Dean looked at him but Bobby could tell it was skeptical, like he was just saying things to make him feel better.

"He's right," Cas agreed softly and the look of faith in Dean's eyes almost made Bobby question Dean's priorities. Castiel had more credit with that sort of thing than he did, apparently. "Mommy will be fine, I promise."

Dean smiled a little and nodded, "Okay."

Bobby took his leave back to the kitchen and looked at Karen with a shrug, "He's worried about his mom."

"Of course he is, but he'll find out it's nothing to be so concerned about." She smiled and looked at the little Winchesters.

"I suppose," Bobby sat down next to her and followed her gaze for a short while, "Have you noticed them?"

"The boys?"

"Yeah, Dean's pretty normal, a bit protective but normal. Cas though is such a little spazz."

Karen laughed softly and nodded, "He is, I'll give you that one. What're you getting at?"

Bobby shrugged again, "Well that one cries when he doesn't get the right candy that he wanted but put him in a real distressing situation and bam! He's suddenly cool as a cucumber."

"That's just his nature," She turned her gaze on Cas as the boy drew away, "Dean will protect Castiel from every little thing he can and Cas will return every small favour with one big one."

"Seems complicated for a kid."

"It is." She assured him though it didn't make him feel any less silly for thinking a child complex.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were well fed when bedtime came around; Karen herded them through brushing their teeth and using the toilet before getting them into pajamas. Dean crawled under the covers first and since there was only one guest bed Cas had to join him. They cozied up easily enough

The phone rang as Karen was coming back from putting the boys to bed, she grabbed it as she passed by and used her shoulder to keep it to her ear. "Hello, Singer residence."

"_Hey Karen, it's John,"_

"Oooh you sound pretty happy, how'd everything go?"

"_It's good, I wanted to let you know that Mary's fine and we have a new baby boy."_

"What a proud father you must be," Karen sighed with a smile and looked to Bobby as she mouthed 'it's a boy' to him. "What'd you name him?"

"_Samuel, named for his grandfather."_

"He already sounds lovely, I suppose you'll want your other boys to know."

"_Can I talk to them?"_

Karen glanced down the hall and shook her head despite knowing John couldn't see her, "I just put them to bed."

"_It's alright then, we'll let them know in the morning. Thanks again for looking after them, hope it wasn't too much trouble."_

"No problem, John. We're more than happy to see them."

"_Alright well I'll come by in the morning to pick them up."_

"Sounds good, see you later." She hung the phone up and sat down next to her husband, "Named him Samuel, I bet he's adorable."

Bobby nodded and started to get up, "Better tell 'em."

"Don't, they just got to bed!" She protested in a harsh whisper.

"Dean's been doin' nothing but worry about his mom, I get the feelin' he won't be sleepin'." Bobby walked down the hall and to the guest room. When he peered inside he saw Dean curled around Cas with his face buried into his brother's hair. He paused and watched them for a second or two and realized they were sleeping just fine. "Well I'll be damned," He smirked and quietly clicked the door shut again, "Alright," he went back to the table with a huff, "You were right."

She didn't rub it in, only kissed his cheek and went to wash the dishes. Bobby smiled and walked to her side, drying and putting everything away.

In the other room Cas and Dean lie quietly, sleep closing in on them easily but not quite there yet. "Dean," Castiel whispered as he nudged his brother, "Dean are you awake?"

"What?" Dean mumbled and moved back from Cas' head, "Nightmare already?"

"No, not that." Cas smiled and shook his head, "Do you feel that?"

Dean frowned and shook his head, "Feel what?"

"I can feel something, it's tingly."

"Where?"

Cas thought for a second and shrugged, "I don't know, it feels like all of my skin."

Dean sat up and pulled the blankets away, there wasn't anything touching Cas. "What kind of tingly? Like your foot fell asleep?"

"No… no it feels more like…" he looked up at Dean as he considered it, "like you."

"Like me? Cas you're tired, go to sleep." Dean pulled the blanket back up and dropped it over Castiel like that'd solve his problem of being woken up.

Cas didn't say anything more about it and crawled in close to Dean again. It was familiar and friendly, he wasn't scared but it was nice to have Dean so close.

* * *

In the morning at breakfast there was a knock at the door. Dean's gaze snapped up from his pancakes and he looked at Castiel whose eyes were just as big. They had a hunch but they waited as Bobby went to answer the door, both boys patient and quiet until they heard a familiar voice. "Daddy!" They cried and as they leapt from their chairs, scrambling to the door.

"Hey boys," John smiled and scooped them both up, one on each arm. "How was your stay with Bobby and Karen?"

"Good, where's mommy?" Dean was quick to the important details, his face bright and hopeful.

"Mommy's resting, did you want to go see her?"

"Yes!" Cas squeaked, "Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, and you know what?" John got all quiet, making his kids lean in close to hear. Both shook their heads, no they didn't know. "The baby came out, did you want to meet him too?"

Dean sat with his mouth slack, shock and excitement trying to get dominance in him. Castiel on the other hand was squealing with joy, "Yes, yes, yes, yes! What's the baby's name? Can I talk to him? Wait you said _him_ or did you say _her_? Ohohoh! Do we have a sister?"

"Hope not." Dean pouted and John laughed.

"No I said him, you have a little brother named Sammy." He knew he couldn't just go so he brought the boys back to the table, "First finish your breakfast and then we'll go."

"Okay," Dean hopped into his chair again as soon as they were put down. Castiel was a little more awkward than that, he pulled himself onto his stomach and tried to wriggle to an upright position from there. John looked over at the Singers' with a tired smile.

"Thanks again for getting the boys, I can't imagine sitting with them all night at the hospital."

"No problem," Bobby chuckled and shared a look with his wife, "We enjoyed it."

"They're angels," Karen sighed as she helped Castiel sit up properly. She pinched his cheek gently and looked back at John, "Congratulations on the new one, you have everything you need for him?"

"Of course, we had two others four years ago and I haven't been around to cleaning any of the old stuff up," John laughed at himself.

"That sounds familiar," Bobby grinned and Karen gave him a look.

"You don't have the excuse of having two young boys running around."

"That's fair," he raised his hands in defeat.

* * *

Soon enough John got his kids to the hospital to meet Mary, he held each by the hand as he walked through the halls. John wasn't about to let his kids roam free, especially not with their excitement so high. Both boys tugged him along eagerly, yanking relentlessly until he picked up the pace.

"C'mon daddy!" Dean tried to usher him faster but John wouldn't budge, stopping completely and grinning at the tiny struggle in front of him.

"We're here," He laughed and nodded toward the door he'd stopped in front of. Dean and Cas immediately let go of their dad and pushed into the room, rushing to Mary's bedside.

"Mommy!" Dean tried to crawl into the bed, slipping a little but ultimately keeping his balance, "I thought you were dying!" He shouted and was promptly shushed.

"Dean sweetie it's okay," Mary reassured him softly and kissed his cheek with a bit of a giggle, "I'm fine."

"Where's Sammy?" Cas popped up beside her, not even about to attempt to sit in bed with them. John rewarded this by scooping him up and sitting him down on his lap at Mary's bedside.

"Sammy's getting a check up, and once he's good we'll go home." Mary reached over and ruffled the dark hair of her son.

"When?" Dean piped in just as the door opened, a nurse walked in carrying a soft little bundle in her arms.

"Right now," John smirked and looked at the nurse, "How is he?"

"Perfect health," She smiled back and lowered the infant into Mary's waiting arms, "Little Sammy is good to go."

Dean and Castiel leaned over to look at their baby brother, Dean's face lit up while Cas' scrunched a bit.

"He's so tiny!" Dean cried excitedly, poking gently at Sammy's face.

"He's so weird looking, why's he making that face?" Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head thinking maybe it was the angle. Nope, stilly funny looking.

"Dean don't poke your brother," John warned, "Cas, he's not weird looking he's a newborn. New babies always look like that."

"So we're keeping him?" Big green eyes shot up to look at John hopefully, quickly switching between him and Mary.

"Of course," Mary laughed and gently brushed her hand by Sammy's face. The infant had been stirring from all the noise and soon whined himself into a full cry, little arms flailing in that uncontrolled way babies did.

Dean covered his ears and promptly moved away from the sound, hopping off the bed. "Shut up, Sammy!"

Castiel climbed off of John and moved closer to his baby brother, reaching up and taking his tiny hand, "Shh," he hushed so softly and little Sammy slowed down to stop and look at the smiling face above him. "It's okay, Sammy." Cas leaned over and kissed the infant's cheek, "Welcome to our family."

John and Mary exchanged glanced, both surprised all over again. "He's gotta be a day care worker when he grows up." John joked, shaking his head.

Dean dared get close again and smiled at the now peaceful baby resting and blinking up at them. "I like him," Dean proclaimed proudly and nodded his head.

"I do too," Cas smiled bright and wiggled his fingers above Sam's head.

"Good, because he's staying regardless." John raised an eyebrow at his boys, his mouth in what felt like a permanent smile. He loved his kids.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys I'm glad that so far there seems to be a lot of interest in this, thank you for following/favouriting but most of all to the reviewers. Feedback helps, please be thorough if you can. Thanks again, please enjoy and I hope to update at least once a week. **


	3. 5 Years-Old: Kindergarten

_One Year Later…_

Cas sat in his baby brother's room, a box full of all kinds of generic _Legos_ next to him. Sammy was asleep in his crib after spending most of the morning bawling and fussing.

Castiel and Dean were out with their mom, looking at the new building they'd be in for the next few months and longer. Kindergarten, their mom had called it. School – a place where you meet new people, make friends, and learn stuff. Cas couldn't say he was particularly excited to see it, it looked like a regular room. The lady showing them around said that a lot of stuff was still neatly put away, that when they'd be back there would be more stuff to do and play with.

He didn't care that much, as long as he wouldn't do it alone it was alright. His mom was there, showing them things and telling him how much fun he'd have. Dean didn't look convinced either, but at least they'd do it together.

As they'd gotten home Cas watched his dad try to pass little Sammy off to Mary, saying he couldn't get their baby to stop crying for hours now. "Maybe he's sick? Diaper's fine, he's not hungry, and trying to get him to sleep is impossible." John ran his hand through his hair and looked at the other two boys with some mild exhaustion. "How was the tour guys?"

"I don't think I'm gonna like it." Cas shrugged but hurried up to Sam's side, he could feel his skin tingle again. He understood his little brother, to some extent. Cas could feel his presence there without having to touch him, but maybe that was just the crying he was aware of. Dean told him last time it was weird and his dad said he'd seen too many movies, Cas didn't want to think that maybe it was another sense like smelling or tasting. But part of him thought that maybe yeah, it kinda was. And whatever it was it helped him figure Sammy out. "His mouth hurts."

John furrowed his brow and looked into Sam's mouth, "Lookit that, his teeth are finally coming in."

Mary relaxed and went to get some mild pain relief medication their doctor had recommended for Sammy a while back. They treated him with something cold, gave him his pacifier, and tried to get him to sleep. Mary attempted to sing and it worked for a bit but he began fussing like he had been before. John rocked him and gently spun the crib toy hanging above him, hoping the little tune it played would soothe him. It worked for a little, just like before, but soon his face scrunched and went red again as he cried.

Cas nudged Dean and hurried to their room, "Help me."

Dean frowned but followed Cas all the same, "With what?"

Castiel pulled at the large plastic container in their playroom, "I wanna play with these."

"Then play with them, why are you trying to move it? It's too heavy." Dean grumbled as he reluctantly assisted Castiel in moving the thing.

"I want to play with them in Sammy's room." Cas insisted.

"Fine but I'm not stayin' there if he keeps crying."

Their feet slid on the floor every now and then whenever their push-and-pull tactic failed. They were five; teamwork wasn't exactly part of their skillset just yet. All the same, they managed to drag the container of _Legos_ into Sam's bedroom.

That had been an hour ago now; Sam had quieted down after the first few minutes and lay resting. John and Mary had gone to make dinner, far too used to Castiel's calming qualities to question it.

Dean wandered in again, his looked at Sam's crib and quietly sat down with Cas, "What'cha makin'?"

"Dunno yet, I think I'm going to make a big ball." He smiled and looked at Dean, "Wanna help?"

"Sure," Dean started making the second half of Cas' idea and before they knew it they had a hollow shell of a _Lego_ ball. Dean looked it over a bit and grinned mischievously, "Wanna throw it down the stairs and see how many pieces it falls into?"

Castiel's eyes widened a bit and he nodded silently, hell yeah he did.

And that's exactly what they went to do, the two stood at the top of the stairs as they prepared to heave the thing down. It was pretty big, at least as big as Dean's head but it didn't weigh that much. "Ready?" Dean looked at him and Cas nodded.

The ball left Dean's hands and soared past all the stairs, it didn't hit a single one. It was beautiful and for a moment Cas thought maybe it was strong enough to survive the fall. It wasn't, but the result was just as glorious. There was a loud crash and pieces flew in every direction Cas couldn't keep track of them all.

"Wow," he smiled and high-fived his brother, "nice one."

"Boys!" John yelled and the two ducked away quickly. "Get down here! Dean, Cas!"

They looked at one another sheepishly but crawled back to the top of the stairs, "Yeah dad?" Dean tried to smile but John looked pretty mad.

"Clean this up, you might've woken your brother."

Cas pouted but did as he was told before his dad blew a gasket. Dean almost complained but seeing Castiel listen so easily shut him up, if Cas would do it without whining then maybe he could too.

Regardless of their attitudes, though, they couldn't find _every _piece. John found the last one later that night with his foot.

* * *

First day of kindergarten, Dean and Castiel stood at the bus stop with excitement and terror settled in them. Each had a backpack with snacks and other things they didn't care to remember, it'd be their first time away from mom for a whole day. Or maybe it was five hours, but regardless that was a long time for a five year old.

Mary and Sammy were there to see them off as the bus pulled up, a big yellow monster to the two boys.

"Have a good day, sweethearts! I'll be right here when you get home!" She reassured them and Castiel almost didn't go. But he followed his brother regardless, his legs feeling stiff and his heart pounding as they climbed the steps into the vehicle.

"You think it'll be okay?" Dean asked as they quietly walked to an empty seat, a bunch of other strange kids looking at them blankly.

Cas shook his head and squeezed Dean's hand tightly, "I'm scared."

Dean put his arm around Cas and held him close the whole ride as they stopped all over to pick up other kids. Neither knew the route or where exactly they were going, all they knew was that they'd wind up at school. Their mom had taken them there once to see it and introduce them to their teacher, that was like a week ago already. "It'll be okay, Cas. I'm right here." He put on his brave big brother persona; Castiel needed him so he'd be whatever he had to be.

Some adults they'd seen the first day Mary had brought them showed them to their classroom, neither boy recognized any of the other kids. Everything was new and strange. They were shown to where they could hang up their backpacks, a space of hooks right underneath a bunch of shelves they'd been told were called 'cubbies.' The two did as instructed, hanging their bags and turning to face the rest of the room. There were desks with names on them, different sections for what looked like different activities like drawing and crafts, and playing.

Castiel chewed on his fingernails as he peered around the room, the place was full of colour and light, big windows in the corner and a cool stepped sitting area circled around a single chair. "It looks fun." He whispered to Dean, still not letting go of his hand. Dean held tight as he scanned the area and lit up when he spotted where the playthings had been set up.

"Look, toy soldiers!" He exclaimed and pulled Cas along to the to area. There was another brunet sitting with the little green men, his hair a bit too long and always falling into his eyes. Cas wasn't sure they should bug him but Dean didn't have the same mindset.

"Can we play?" Dean asked as he sat down across from the other boy.

Brown eyes glanced up and he wiped the hair away though it fell right back where it had been, "Sure." The stranger replied after a moment of consideration and returned to knocking the soldiers over with a stuffed dragon.

Dean smiled and reached over to take one but the boy smacked his hand aside. "Hey -!"

"Not that one, he's dead."

Dean paused and looked at the ones that had been knocked over by the dragon, "Oh… uh," He grabbed a different one that had been standing, "this one okay?"

"He's fine I guess but I'd take this one." The other boy smiled and gave him a different guy, one he'd had off to the side. "He's the hero."

Dean grinned and traded, "What's his name?"

"Dunno, just been callin' him Private."

"Private it is," Dean glanced up at Cas then motioned for him to sit, "It okay if my brother plays?"

"Sure," the boy nodded as he grabbed a few of the soldiers and tossed them back into the bin he'd gotten them from.

Castiel sat down and looked at the little set up, "So what's your name?" He asked the stranger, figuring it was worth a shot to know.

"Jet, you?"

"I'm Dean, this is Cas." Dean quickly took over again; he liked to be the in-between guy, a buffer between Cas and strange things/people.

"Hey." Jet greeted them as he pushed his hair back again.

"You need a haircut," Cas commented and promptly received a glare from the other boy.

"No I don't, shut up."

Cas pressed his lips together and nodded, "Sorry, it looks like it bugs you."

"S'ok. It's in my eyes so it kinda does," Jet shrugged and continued to set up more soldiers around them.

"So do you not want it cut?" Dean asked next, leaning around to see past the brown strands to Jet's face.

"No… I don't know." The boy curled his lips into his mouth as he shook his head, "It's dumb anyways."

Playing didn't last very long, the teacher asked them all to clean up and head to the sitting area. It took some time, about ten minutes of dawdling but they finally all got to sit down. Dean was happy to have Cas on one side and Jet on the other, being in the middle felt right to him. As their teacher got the last of the kids to the steps Dean leaned over to Cas, "Is she supposed to be Ms. Frizzle? Her hair's too white."

Cas lit up and looked at Dean with a bright smile, "You think so? Is she?"

"I dunno but they look the same." Dean smirked before they were both called out.

"Boys, please don't talk while I'm talking, okay?" She was polite and seemed nice, Cas didn't mind her. They'd gotten a talking to by their parents before starting school; the teachers were in charge when they were away from home. Dean and Castiel both lowered their heads and muttered quick 'I'm sorry's. "Thank you, so I'm going to call out your names and when I do I want you to say 'here' and raise your hand, okay?"

The class either nodded or remained silent, either way it was assumed they got it. So she started calling out names, some of the kids didn't get the idea and she had to explain it again. Cas didn't mind the wait.

The names went in order of last names so they would be last, or at least close to it. Cas started to feel anxious as he listened. What if the teacher had forgotten him in her list? Would he be allowed to stay? If they forgot Dean? They were small worries but Cas was riddled with them as the list went on.

"Jethro Tull?"

"Here," Jet raised his hand like she'd asked before, no hesitation. "But my mom calls me Jet."

"Alright, Jet it is." She smiled at him and scribbled on her paper.

The list had to be close to over, there were barely any children left. In fact he and Dean were the last ones. She was writing on her list, maybe she couldn't find them? What if she said his name wrong if she did find him?

"Castiel Winchester?"

"**Here**!" He shouted as he stood up, his nerves had gotten the best of him and he had no idea what he was doing. He felt his skin was clammy and he'd been sweating, Dean held back a laugh and tugged at Cas' arm to sit. "Y-you can call me Cas…" he trailed off and dropped back down, his face falling into his hands as it reddened.

"Thank you, Cas. Is there a Dean Winchester?"

"Here," Dean lifted his hand casually like Jet had, holding his laughter in as best he could.

Cas thought he'd learned what it meant to be embarrassed but he didn't really know it, it just seemed like that big thing people said made them feel stupid in front of others. But it disappeared soon after, relief crept up on him and he had to enjoy it for the feeling that it was. The weight of his silly worries lifted and he wanted to remember that sensation, that little freedom was a beautiful thing.

It was that morning that Castiel truly learned to appreciate the little things, that the bad had to happen for him to do so, and that school wasn't going to be as simple as he'd originally thought. Cas assumed learning at that pace was normal, that thinking everything he did at his age was common. He never thought to question it.

* * *

The end of the day came and the Winchester boys went to get their bags, students that took the bus had to go and wait in a line until their ride showed up. Dean watched as the boy they'd just met a few hours before walked down the sidewalk, a different direction then they'd be going altogether. "Guess Jet doesn't have to bus."

"Guess not." Cas responded as he watched for the big yellow bus to show up, "Dean what if we get on the wrong one? What if it doesn't come? Maybe it goes a different way home, how will we know when to get off? What if he leaves before we can get to the door thinking maybe we're not there?"

"Calm down," Dean tried to silence his minor panic and pat him on the shoulder, just like he'd seen done in movies. "It'll be fine, freak out if it happens."

Cas didn't quite feel better about it but he shut up all the same. As expected the buses came around, parked in a specific order and the kids got onto the ones that'd be heading to their homes. Dean led him by the hand to a seat near the front, like the smaller kids were supposed to, just so Cas could calm down about not being noticed when they had to get off.

The ride seemed longer on the way home than it had on the way to school but it ended soon enough. Cas stared out the windshield until he saw their yard coming up, just on the edge of the town. Mary stood with baby Sammy in her arms, smiling and waiting for them to arrive.

"It's mom!" He exclaimed in relief, there was that feeling again as his worries slipped away from him.

They hurried off the bus and ran to her, Cas clung to her legs and held on for a few seconds as he let himself feel like he was completely safe again. "How was school, boys?" Mary smiled and knelt down to hug them, gently of course because Sammy was still with her.

"School was fun!" Dean jumped up and down a little, "Cas freaked out a bit but we're okay."

Mary looked at Cas who hadn't moved from squishing himself against her side, "Cas, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just got scared." He admitted and glanced up at her sheepishly.

"That's alright, we all do sometimes." She kissed his forehead and he squirmed into her arms a little better. "What is it?" Mary wasn't about to assume he was just a little scared, Cas didn't normally act that way.

"I don't like it," he mumbled against her.

"School? Cas you'll get used to it."

"They make us stay in a room all day! I don't like it." Cas pulled back to look at her, his face pinched with some distress. "I feel stuck."

Mary bit gently at her lip as she tried to think of something to say to that, "You didn't have fun?"

"Sometimes," he looked away, his gaze drifting over to Dean who squeezed past them to get inside the house, "We got to make some stuff, and colour."

"Why don't you give it a chance?" Mary cupped his cheek and tilted his head toward her, "You never know, you might enjoy it."

Castiel watched her smile and hesitated before he nodded, "Okay," if his mom wanted him to give it a shot then maybe he shouldn't judge it so quickly. Maybe it'd be fun? He should do it like Dean, Dean seemed like he was enjoying himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Birthday update! Today is June 9th and it's my birthday so I'm updating!**

**Also sorry for the errors with spelling/grammar/missed words that might happen in here. I don't have a beta so it's not gonna be perfect :P**

**Thanks again for reading guys, hope you're still enjoying it!**


	4. 5 Years-Old: Playing Around

It had been a few months since they started school and in that time Cas had gotten used to it. He understood that there were some things he had to do in order to continue forward, not everything would be as he wanted it. That was fine by him, mostly because he still had time at home, time for fun and all the things he liked to do. It took some getting used to being away from home without his parents, but as he told himself everyday; Dean was there. They held hands getting on the bus every day. It didn't scare Cas anymore but he could feel that it eased Dean – he had a very protective spirit.

School had been fun after he gave it a try; the arts and crafts had been worth it on their own. Castiel loved their free time, to play with the toys or draw or even enjoy the company of the other kids. Playing 'House' wasn't something he'd ever tried before but he was wrangled into it all the same. Playing 'Doctor' however was far more fun; Cas got to perform a surgery on Dean. He even had a chance to use the heart-listener-thing.

Jet was no good at those games and Cas figured it was because he had no brothers or sisters so he didn't do it a lot. But that's what practice is for and Castiel was determined to get Jet some practice when it came to playing with others. It didn't start well; the boy had a bad temper.

"It's stupid," Jet snapped at him and Cas took a step back, not expecting the recoil from the other kid. "I don't wanna play that dumb shit."

"Jethro!" The teacher was there in a flash, like she'd been watching very intently or just had great hearing. "Watch your language, young man."

Jet blinked at her as if he were confused, "But my dad says it-"

"That's because he's a grown up, only grown ups can say stuff like that." She tried to explain to him and he pouted as he looked away. "Why don't you try playing? You might have fun." She spoke cheerfully, it sounded just like what Mary had said about school. Cas smiled, it must be good advice then.

"I don't know how," Jet looked at Cas sheepishly, his cheeks had a subtle shade of red mixed with his darker skin.

"I can show you," Castiel took his hand and tugged him over to where Dean was putting on the fake doctor coat. "Dean, Jet's playing too!"

Dean lit up with a smile, "Wanna be my victim?"

"Patient," one of the girls corrected him, Charlie she'd said her name was. "If he's your victim that means you're gonna kill him."

Jet's face scrunched up while that thought sunk in, "You wanna-"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Dean waved his hands frantically, "I'm a good doctor!"

Jet lied down on the makeshift table, "I've got lung disease," he explained and looked up at Dean, "Can you fix it?"

Castiel beamed, it wasn't much but it was a start.

* * *

With a little help from Dean, Cas managed to convince Mary to take them all to the park one weekend. Though his convincing was more like begging and being slightly annoying, it did the trick. It was still warm and they hadn't gone in a while, Mary was more than happy to take them. She called the Tull residence a day in advance, just to make sure that Jet's mother was fine with Mary taking her kid.

The voice that answered was frail at best, _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Mrs. Tull?"

"_Yes?"_

"This is Mary Winchester, my boys are in the same class as yours," she started by saying and heard the soft laughter on the other end.

"_Yes, yes my Jet talks an awful lot about a couple of kids from school. My name's Nikki, your boys are Dean and Cas then, I suppose?"_

"That's them, I was wondering if it was okay for me to take Jet to the park this weekend with them? They really want him to come with."

"_Oh my god, that would be fantastic."_ Nikki gasped in between words and Mary had to wonder if she'd been running or exercising beforehand. _"Jet doesn't get to go to the park very often, I would really appreciate it."_

"Great, I'm more than happy to pick him up on the way. Maybe have him ready by noon?"

"_That's fine, he'll be ready by then."_

After that Mary got the address and moved on with her day. When they stopped outside Jet's place later the next day she hadn't expected anything out of the ordinary. Dean sat in the back with Sammy's booster seat in the middle. Castiel had called shotgun so he sat proudly next to Mary as she got out of the car.

"Okay I'm going to get Jet and then we'll head to the park, you boys sit tight, alright?"

"Yes mom." Cas and Dean said simultaneously, she loved it when they did that.

Mary walked up to the front step and rang the bell. She looked around at the neighbourhood, it was definitely low-middle class at best. The houses were cheap, slightly run-down and the streets were sketchy. She made a note to not let her boys stay over in the area too late at night, assuming their friendship with Jet lasted.

The door creaked open and a brown-eyed boy looked up at her, his hair a little too long and falling into his eyes.

"Hi, are you Jet?" Mary smiled at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, are you Dean and Cas' mom?"

"I sure am." She glanced into the house from the slight crack Jet had opened it. "Can I come in for a moment? I'd just like to say hi to your mom."

"Alright," Jet smiled and hurried down a small hall, "Mom! Mrs. Winchester's here can I go?"

"Of course sweetie, have fun." Mary heard Nikki's voice, just as exhausted as it had sounded over the phone.

"Nikki?" Mary asked as she walked in and had to stop herself when she saw Mrs. Tull. The other woman looked weak and fragile like only a truly ill person could. She was laid back in a recliner with pillows and a coffee table of things she might need immediately. There were small white tubes in her nose and hooked around her ears, leading down to what Mary could only assume was an oxygen tank. This woman looked like she couldn't handle the weight of her 5-year old son in her lap, let alone take him to a park.

"Mary, thank you so much for taking him." Nikki smiled as Jet kissed her cheek goodbye.

"I'm getting my shoes, okay?" He called as he ran to the entrance.

"I had no idea you were so unwell," Mary knew she couldn't have actually _known_ but it was something she felt maybe she should've before arriving. "How long have you been bedridden like this?"

Nikki inhaled heavily and closed her eyes; "It's been over a year now. The doctors say it's lasting damage from a case of Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome I had a few years before that."

Mary glanced toward the door where she could see Jet shoving his feet into his Velcro shoes, "I'm so sorry to hear that. If there's ever anything you need me to do, or if you need help with him just let me know." She looked back at Jet's mom and offered a smile. They had just met, barely knew one another and yet Mary couldn't help but try and lend a hand.

"Thank you, you're already doing so much."

"I'll bring him back in a few hours." Mary exchanged a quick goodbye and went to help Jet adjust his footwear. "You almost had it," she laughed and grinned at him. Jet's cheeks reddened a bit and he looked away.

"I can do it myself."

"Sorry, I just like to help." She got up and headed out the door, "Come on, you can sit in the backseat with Dean."

Jet ran to the car and reached for the door handle. He was tall enough to reach it though getting onto the seat right away was a bit of a struggle. "Hey Dean! Hi Cas!" He exclaimed energetically before pausing and staring at Sammy. "You have a _baby_?"

"His name's Sammy," Dean explained as matter-of-factly as he could, "he's one year old."

"Wow."

"Buckle up boys," Mary turned to look at her car full of little ones, "We'll be at the park in no time."

And true to her word she got them there in ten minutes. As soon as they pulled up Dean, Cas, and Jet all opened their doors and hopped out, their levels of energy through the roof. "Stay here for a second, I have to get Sammy out." Mary yelled after them as they started running toward the play structure. Castiel stopped and looked at her, waiting patiently while the other two kept on running.

Mary unpacked Sam's stroller and got her fussy baby out of the backseat, "There you go, Sammy. It's okay," she kissed him and touched his cheek to calm him from the sudden commotion. She walked the stroller up to Castiel and nodded toward the playground, "Thank you, sweetheart. You can go play."

"Thanks mom!" Cas ran after Dean, not nearly as fast as his brother.

Jet reached out and slapped Dean's shoulder, "You're it!" he shouted as he ran to climb the links of rope leading to the center hub of the play structure.

Dean stopped and looked at Castiel who had frozen in place, no longer approaching and just watching Dean's expression. They stared at one another for only a split second though it felt three times that long. Dean took one step Cas' way and the dark haired boy shrieked before darting up the winding ramp to get away.

Mary watched the game of tag with some intrigue; she noticed some small aspects to the boys as they played. Dean was faster on a straight stretch, Jet was more agile and a bit of a monkey that way, while Cas was entirely clumsy and easily distracted. Mary laughed to herself before taking Sam to the sandbox nearby, angling herself so she was facing the three kindergarteners.

* * *

Fun and games continued until the boys were tuckered out and decided to hide from Mary, not that she hadn't seen where they'd gone of course. The three crawled underneath the structure and sat in the cool white rocks the entire thing was built on. They were smooth and chalky, and honestly pretty fun to throw. Jet picked them up and tossed them one by one just to hear the sound they made when hitting other rocks.

"So…" Jet trailed off as he tried to think of something to say, "Are you guys brothers or friends?"

"Brothers," the two said together.

"But you're the same age?"

Cas shrugged, "Sorta, I don't really get it."

"We're kinda like twins," Dean beamed, "But we don't look the same and Cas came out on a different day."

"So he was lazy?" Jet furrowed his brow, "Babies are weird, I don't get it."

Castiel didn't want to say anything to that, he wasn't as sure as Dean was about that kind of stuff. Jet was right, something was weird there but Cas thought that maybe it was just his feelings. Dean was his brother, his family, but more than that he was Cas' best friend. "Why don't you have any siblings, Jet?" He decided to ask, watching as Jet shrugged.

"Dunno. Mom can't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"What stuff?" Dean scrunched up his nose at the concept.

"I-unno! Baby stuff. How d'you get babies?" Jet snapped a little but not as much as he'd done on previous occasions.

"Love," Dean announced, "Dad told me babies happen 'cause of love."

Cas' face paled as he shook his head, "I don't wanna have babies! M'not big enough!"

Jet looked at Cas, "Who do you love?"

"Dean," he felt his cheeks heat up and he shrugged as he fidgeted and added hastily, "an' my mom an' dad, an' Sammy."

"That don't count." Jet scoffed but Dean was smiling at him. Maybe it counted a little.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**As requested here's some 'baby Cas and Dean' fluff. Hope you like it :D Thanks for reading my work! You guys are fantastic. **

**Also, if anyone felt like being a beta for this story send me a message or something ;)**


	5. 5 Years-Old: Holidays

Halloween had come fast and Mary couldn't believe how cute her boys were in their tiny costumes. She'd put Sam into the baby bee suit Cas had worn when he was smaller, Dean wanted to be Batman, and so by extension Castiel dressed as Superman.

"You're all so cute," Mary took several pictures of them, little Sammy tucked in Dean's arms.

"Can we go yet?" Cas whined at her as he tugged on her pantleg.

"Not until Jet gets here," Mary had said just as the door opened. John walked in with little Jet right on his heels. The brunet had been given a sheet with holes poked into it, he was an off-white lump of a ghost. She clapped her hands once and clasped her fingers together, "Aw, Jet you're so cute."

"You don't think I look stupid?" Jet asked sheepishly, she could almost hear the blush on his cheeks it was so obvious.

"No, sweetheart." She reassured him but Cas and Dean both snorted out a laugh.

"You kinda do." Dean pointed out and Castiel laughed louder than he had anticipated.

"Shut up!" Jet shouted and hit Dean in the arm, or at least grazed him. His perception wasn't the best under that sheet, after all.

"Ow! Don't hit me!" Dean yelled back and lunged for his friend but Mary caught his cape.

"Boys, no fighting! Apologize to each other."

Both pouted and glared at the other before looking away, "No." They said.

"Apologize or we're not going trick-or-treating." John warned, sounding quite serious.

Cas gasped and the two in trouble flinched at the threat. Dean looked at Jet ashamedly, his shoulders hunched a bit as he pursed his lips and uttered the words, "Sorry I said you look stupid."

"S'okay." Jet shrugged and rubbed at his head, "I kinda do… sorry I hit you."

"It wasn't that hard," Dean grinned and they both laughed.

"Okay, that's better." John smiled and stepped away from the entrance, "Everyone pile into the car, let's get some candy!"

"Yay!" The boys cheered and bolted out the front door, pillowcases in hand for the night's candy haul.

John looked at Mary as they walked out, a slower pace than the kids. "Nikki doesn't look much better, but she doesn't seem to be doing any worse." He explained, "She was pretty emotional when I left, wanted me to thank you since you didn't come by."

Mary smiled, "Well I'm glad to help out, I've never seen his dad around but I think that's because he's always working."

"To pay for that oxygen tank and medical bills, I can only imagine how much that costs." John sighed and walked to the driver's side, "Anyway I think we're doing what we can for the kid, that counts as helping right?"

"Of course," She raised an eyebrow at him as her grin widened. Both entered the vehicle and John took them to the better neighbourhood. The areas where people have large front porches, enormous lawns, and a shitload of candy to give away. Mary thought that much candy would be bad for them but John believed that if you're going to put effort in then you might as well be smart about it; pick the place with the best payoff.

John carried Sam up to the houses while Mary ran with the three youngsters to the front doors. She didn't win the races of course, it was never meant for her to be the victor. Dean always took that title; Cas usually wound up on his face in the grass somewhere. And true to the previous year, Cas tripped again as Dean and Jet bolted to the first house. Mary helped Castiel stand again; brushing him off and telling him it was okay.

_Knock knock_.

"Trick or treat!" Dean and Jet shouted as Cas ran up beside them to lift his bag along with theirs. The door opened and the occupant, an older woman grinned from ear to ear.

"I've got a couple superheroes and a ghost at my door, whatever shall I do?" She chided as she reached for a bowl next to her.

"Candy!" Cas cheered.

"There's one more," Mary laughed as John walked up with little Sammy.

"And what a scary little bee he is." The lady dropped a handful of candy in each boy's pillowcase, and a few small pieces into the bag John carried for Sam.

"What do you say, boys?" John ruffled Dean's hair.

"Thank you!" They ran off back to the sidewalk where they paused to look in their bags.

"What'd you get?" Cas asked as he looked up at the other two.

"I got full chocolate bars!" Dean grinned at him, "That's so awesome!"

"I can't see too good through my sheet," Jet replied, "But I think I got chocolate too."

Dean peered into his sack and nodded, "Yep."

"Come on boys! Next house, let's go!" Mary called as she crossed the lawns, egging them on to keep rushing. It didn't take much, they were far too excited to continue knocking on random doors and receiving goodies for it. Normally playing things like 'Ding-dong Ditcher Bell' would get them into trouble but not on Halloween.

About an hour and a half was spent out in the streets, the boys were exhausted and their bags had almost become too heavy to carry on their own. John called it a night before anyone got too grumpy and packed the kids back into the car. He kissed Mary on the cheek as she passed him by, "Had a good haul tonight," he grinned and looked back at the boys who all dug through their pillowcases eagerly to look at their goodies.

"Our night isn't over yet," Mary smirked and pinched John's side, "We still have to go through their candy and make sure it's safe."

"Right," he laughed and went to the passenger side, "You can drive, I'm tired."

Mary smiled to herself on the drive back to the middle-class area of town, her husband nodding off in the passenger seat, three five-year old boys overly excited for their newly acquired treasures, and an infant that mimicked his father. It had been a successful night, all she needed to do now was pop in a kiddie movie and they were set.

Jet had stayed over for the night and therefore the boys wound up camping in the living room. As much as they expected to stay up and talk, try to not sleep and all the fun slumber party things, they couldn't help it when their eyelids drooped. Castiel curled up on his side, thinking about the different costumes and creatures he'd seen that night. People dressed up as monsters or whatever else to get candy, he wondered why it was like that. Why couldn't he go any day and say 'trick-or-treat' at a person's door and get candy? And would they say no if he weren't in a costume?

The thoughts swirled in his head and slowly drifted him toward sleep when his body shuddered. One little piece of his mind wouldn't let go of the masks he'd seen, some people truly looked inhuman. "Dean," he heard himself say before he could stop it.

"Mm…" a mumbled response came from his almost sleeping brother.

"Do you think monsters are real?"

Jet snorted a laugh and Cas felt a little bit silly. "No." The other boy scoffed.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas, "I don't know, do you think so?" He shoved Jet for laughing again.

Castiel was quiet for a bit and he shook his head, "I don't know, I don't want them to be."

"Have you ever seen one?" Dean asked before he yawned, his mouth falling open and staying that way for a time Cas thought could have been shorter.

"No."

"Then they're probably not real."

Cas smiled and nuzzled up closer to Dean, he felt safer there. Even if Dean's logic was terrible and monsters were real, Cas didn't care. "Goodnight,"

"'Night." Dean sighed and dropped an arm around Castiel.

* * *

Barely two months between a holiday full of candy and a holiday full of presents and other goodies wasn't enough time for John and Mary Winchester. They'd been spending most of December organizing gatherings and get-togethers and gift exchanges, Mary was starting to wonder if it really was a holiday for families. At least, that was until their annual family photo theme idea came up.

"Okay," John sat down with a smile, "As per every year we're going to dress up for photos to send out on cards. This year I think it's appropriate for the theme to be 'ugly Christmas sweaters.' What do you think?" John always tried to come up with some reason or another as to why he didn't have to wear a suit for a picture, this time it sounded like he put some thought into it.

Mary stared at him for a moment and couldn't say anything because Dean cheered him on, "Yeah! The more stupid looking the better!"

"That's my boy!" John scooped Dean up into his lap and grinned wildly at his partner, "C'mon Mary, whattaya say?"

She smirked and looked at Cas who looked like he was considering it, "What do you think, sweetheart? Ugly sweater pictures to send to grandma and grandpa?"

He pursed his lips and after a moment nodded, "'Kay but I wanna pick my own."

"Of course, we'll head over to the thrift store and see what they've got." She ruffled Cas' hair and laughed softly at the whole thing. "Who knows, if this goes well we can make this our family tradition."

John and Dean looked pleased with that line of thought though she was starting to feel like she might regret it.

As planned they scoured the thrift shop for something that would suit their theme – it wasn't all that hard to do. John discovered a green-knit sweatshirt, red trim around the collar, hem, and sleeve trims. The real kicker was the added reindeer faces, sewn on and sticking off the surface just enough to be noticeable. Mary laughed at him, which meant he had to get it.

Dean's was a light blue with snowflakes and little cartoon Santas. Similarly to John's reindeer faces, he had fabric ornament balls sewn all around him as if he were a Christmas tree - despite there being no trees on his shirt.

Castiel's was red with a tree, decorated with what looked like Christmas' vomit. It was cut-off at the top to indicate his face was the angel.

Mary chose the classic ugly sweater, the one that had too much going one; too many colours, intricate designs, characters and so forth all in odd places around the body.

They all decided that nothing could be ugly on Sam so he got what looked like a Santa jacket and as expected it was too damn cute on him.

Dressed and ready for the pictures, the Winchesters went in to the professional photography appointment. Dean scratched at his collar and grumbled to himself as he stood under the heated light, Castiel was no different. He whined and rubbed at the uncomfortable fabric, "Mom I don't like it." He mumbled.

"It's just for a few minutes, Cas." She reassured him but the few minutes it took their photographer to set them up was already way too much time. As the shutter went off Castiel was pulling his sweater over his head and everyone but John reacted. It didn't matter how many times they tried to take a new photo, Cas wouldn't put his shirt back on and none of them portrayed their family well enough without it seeming creepy.

So that year they sent out cards with the photo of Castiel disrupting the entire process, except for John. Merry Christmas from the Winchesters!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you again guys, I read every review and I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much :D I'm sorry it took 10 days to update, I thought of the holidays with tiny Destiel babies and had to write them. Hope no one minded too much lol**


	6. 8 Years-Old: Grade 3

_Three years later_

"Mom I don't want to go today," Cas pouted at Mary as she adjusted his backpack and stuffed his lunch bag inside.

"Sorry hun, you're going." She ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug, leaving a kiss on his cheek as she pulled away.

Dean ran up to her to get his hugs and kisses too, smiling from ear to ear. "Love you, mom!"

"I love you too," she slipped Dean's lunch into his bag as she hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Be good today."

"I'm always good!" Dean protested with the tone she knew he used when he was lying.

"Of course," Mary pat him on the head and looked back at Castiel who was frowning pretty hard. "Cas, it's the first day of grade 3, you'll have fun I promise."

"I don't like the first day." Castiel mumbled and kicked at the floor. "It's all cramped."

"I'll be there, it's okay." Dean smiled at him and took his hand, "C'mon Cas! We're gonna miss the bus." He dragged his brother out the door without giving him a chance to protest; Cas could barely keep up with legs slightly shorter than Dean's.

"Have fun boys!" Mary called after them and watched from the door as they hurried to the end of the driveway.

Cas stumbled to a stop next to Dean and heaved out a weighty breath, "Why are you so excited to go? You hated school when we finished grade 2."

Dean grinned at him and looked down the road excitedly waiting for the bus, "Well we get to see friends, right?"

"You mean Jet? We saw him last week, though."

"But that was _last week_."

Castiel's upper lip pulled tight in a slight grimace but he didn't say anything. He was jealous of Dean's excitement, Dean wanted to go back, he'd have fun but Cas couldn't bring himself to feel the same. At least that's what he thought it was from. The idea that he was jealous because Dean was so excited to see Jet was stupid, Cas never felt as if he were stupid so that couldn't possibly be it.

The two climbed onto the bus as they did for the last years, it had lost its marvel after the first few weeks of Kindergarten. Cas sighed and leaned his head against the window as he watched the world outside fly past him.

"What's up with you?" Dean furrowed his brow at him, as if sensing his distress. "You loved school last year."

"I don't know," Castiel looked at his brother with pinched eyebrows, "The first few days are always so hard." His gaze drifted back to the outdoors, the sky above him. "I miss being outside when it's early. I miss playing when I want to. I miss being free."

Dean was quiet for a bit, Cas figured he had nothing to say.

"Can I help?"

Castiel turned back to Dean and tilted his head in slight confusion but he didn't address aloud how odd it was for Dean to actually care. Of course Dean _cared_ about him but when it came to something so frivolous? Cas thought Dean would find it silly that he felt that way, but the concern in his brother's eyes gave him another angle. "Yeah, but I don't know how."

"I'll think of something." Dean decided and sat with that look of determination Cas always liked.

* * *

The bus arrived and everyone was wandering around their homeroom, talking to classmates they hadn't seen over the summer. Dean held Cas' hand again and walked him through the room to where he'd spotted Jet. The other boy sat on the top of one of the desks, his legs dangling off as he talked to some of the other students. Dean recognized them better now but he wasn't always so great with names. Cas was though, he remembered most things; Charlie, Benny and Garth, he remembered them well.

"Jet!" Dean called and the other kid's gaze snapped up immediately.

Jet grinned, his entire expression lighting up at the sight of them and he hopped off his desk to greet them. "Hey!" he went right up to them and caught Dean's open hand. They went through a quick 'secret handshake' they'd made up over the summer, Jet's hand seamlessly switched to Cas' to do the same. "You guys came just in time, I was saving your seats."

"Thanks," Castiel smiled at him and looked over at the chairs near the one Jet had been at. He'd left a bag and a sweater on them; as everyone knows that's as good as any 'Reserved' sign.

Class started up as most others; role calls and talking about what they did during the summer. Cas found that either most other kids didn't care to say or they really did nothing all summer. Maybe it was weird to say too much? The teacher called a name and another student would give one or two things they did as examples and then they'd stop. Cas fidgeted and chewed on the inside of his cheek. What if maybe it was important to the class to say more? He hadn't ever had that teacher before; he didn't know how this class worked.

The role call continued as Castiel fretted to himself.

"Jethro Tull?"

"It's Jet," the boy replied loudly and Mr. Caplan corrected himself.

"And what did you do this summer, Jet?"

Jet shrugged and chewed lightly on the inside of his cheek, at least Cas could see that he didn't so much enjoy being put on the spot either. "I saw some friends, took care of my mom. I didn't do much."

"Castiel Winchester?"

Cas felt his nerves wracking up like they always did in the first few days of school and he couldn't stop himself from exclaiming the news of his summer adventures. "We went camping this summer! There were lots of other people there and we got to swim in a lake, Dean got sunburned but I was okay. Our little brother Sammy is too small to swim alone so our mom stayed with him in the shallow area while dad played with Dean and I. I got to see a giant turtle but it was a snapper so I couldn't go too close to it." He paused for a second to take a breath and try to calm down but he couldn't, he was nervous. "Mom took us to the park a lot and I tried to tell her to get us a dog but she said no. Dean doesn't like dogs but Sam was on my side so I thought maybe she'd change her mind but she says it's too much responsibility and-"

"Castiel," Mr. Caplan interrupted and he stopped, eyes wide as he stared at the new teacher. "That's enough, thank you."

"Okay," Cas fidgeted some more and looked down again, his eyes drifted over to Dean who offered a smile of condolences.

"Dean Winchester?"

"I did most of the same stuff as Cas, but I didn't get to see the turtle." Dean left it simply at that; Cas was envious of his calm.

Their first day of grade 3 and already Cas wanted to crawl out a window. He hoped he'd adjust like he had the last three years, and if he did he hoped he did it soon.

They started in with some writing practice, they had to answer a sheet of questions and hand it in. Cas let himself be distracted by the task at hand and tried to forget the embarrassment.

When lunchtime rolled around Mr. Caplan called Castiel out to the hall. Cas' body went stiff as he got up and followed his teacher, a quick glance shot Dean's way where his brother was waving him on. How could he be in trouble already? Was talking that much at role call that bad? Maybe he'd done his work wrong?

"Castiel, are you alright?"

Cas nodded quickly, "Yes sir," he bit his lower lip and fidgeted with his hands a bit more, he tended to do that a lot. "Am I in trouble? What'd I do?"

"You haven't done anything, but I need to know something about you. You're different from the others, something special." He knelt down and Cas couldn't find it in himself to run, he could only stand and stare as his teacher grinned at him. His tone was strange and Castiel's skin tingled in a way he didn't like. It was scary, his heart jumped into his throat, he couldn't explain it.

"I'm not different," Castiel tried to correct him but Mr. Caplan chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not like a normal kid," he leaned in close to Cas' face and for a second the boy thought his teacher's eyes had gone completely black. "I've been waiting for something like you to come along."

Cas stepped away but it didn't seem to matter, Mr. Caplan leaned in closer, he had a long reach and Castiel couldn't escape from it. His heart started to pound in his chest and he felt his knees go weak. "Leave me alone, please." He swallowed nervously and closed his eyes when his teacher leaned up toward his ear. Castiel felt something; he could feel something wrong about his teacher. It was dark and heavy and the cause of the awful wrenching in his stomach.

It smelled bad. Mr. Caplan smelled terrible, like an old matchbox. Cas let out a strained squeak as his teacher didn't back off or do anything for far too long.

"Do you wanna play?" The man whispered and it made Cas' skin crawl. _"Pretty little angel?"_

"Stop!" Castiel shrieked and pulled away. He stumbled but managed to run back into the classroom and right to Dean's side.

"Cas?" Dean looked a bit startled and Cas couldn't find words to explain himself. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He nodded. Why did he nod? "I don't know." His words tried to correct the wrong action of his body; he wasn't okay. He was scared – he wanted to go home.

Mr. Caplan walked in composed and normal as ever, but he kept an eye on Castiel all the same. Everyone was casually eating their lunches in the classrooms; the school was too small to have a cafeteria big enough for the elementary kids. Cas wished they had one though, he'd be surrounded by a bunch of random kids in a big room and he wouldn't have to be so near his teacher.

"Cas?" Dean touched his shoulder and Castiel flinched, "What happened?"

"I don't like him," Cas whispered and tried to take a deep breath. "I wanna go home," the following words came out more as a gasp and lost all strength.

"It'll be okay," Dean reassured him and pulled him into a hug, "It's just the first day. You'll get used to it, alright?"

Cas clung to his brother and watched Mr. Caplan over Dean's shoulder; his heart didn't stop hammering.

* * *

Mary rested on the couch in the late afternoon, two of her boys were still at school and John was out working. Sammy sat at her feet with a sketchbook she'd gotten for him and some crayons, his little hands barely grasping the coloured wax in a way that was usable. He was so small and it kind of made her smile, her runt of the litter, as it was.

As much as she had wanted to practice on her guitar or maybe write some more of that novel she's been working on, she'd noticed the house needed a lot of work. Sometimes she got a little anal-retentive with how her home looked, the lawn needed mowing so she did it. The fence should've been repainted ages ago and since John couldn't do it between work and spending time with the kids she decided that she'd have to. So she did and it had been a big surprise for her. Sam helped her out, they both put on old clothes that didn't matter anymore and she went outside with her youngest. With brushes in hand and buckets of the off-white paint that they'd need the two got to work. Sam spent plenty of time trying to do as mommy did, dunking his brush into the pail haphazardly and splashing the white stuff all over the grass.

Mary didn't mind the mess; Sam was having far too much fun for her to complain about any of it. He stopped more often than she did, sitting down a little ways away to play with a butterfly or just pull grass. She had to say that it was days like that that she cherished most with her kids. The little things she'd remember, like how Sam got more paint on himself than the fence, or how the simplest bug could distract him and send him into a state of wonderment. It reminded her of when Dean and Castiel were infants, how Cas was so enthralled with every living thing and how Dean maliciously loved to squish them.

The painting had to end though, and clean up was harder than the actual work she'd done. Mary had managed to wash Sam until he was almost sparkling clean, most of herself as well. She'd have to wait for John or the boys to get home to take a proper shower but that was fine by her.

And then "Mom! Hey mom!" Dean ran into the living room excitedly, promptly ruining his mother's quiet time. Though it was after 4 so she should've known her kids would be back soon.

"Hey Dean, how was school?" She smiled warmly at him, pulling herself upright to look a little less tired.

"Good," Dean grinned and pointed toward the door, "We brought Jet over!" He beamed and she had to let out a sigh. She'd told him so many times already.

"Dean, sweetie that's great but next time you have to ask, okay?" She smiled again and brushed her hand over her 8 year-old's hair.

"Okay, sorry." Dean looked away sheepishly but lit right back up when he saw Sammy on the floor, colouring away in his little book. "What'cha drawing Sammy?" He asked, dropping down and leaning over. Sam looked at him, embarrassed and a little shy he moved the picture in front of Dean, eager but nervous about the reaction. The picture was a bunch of scribbles that made absolutely no sense and Dean couldn't make them out but he smiled and nodded all the same. "Looks pretty cool to me." He ruffled his little brother's hair similarly to how Mary had done his, smiling at Sam's laughter.

Castiel stood in the entrance with Jet, watching Sam and Dean quietly. It always seemed so odd to him, his relationship with Dean was different than Dean's relationship with Sam. Cas couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something else he didn't understand. It bothered him. Then again a lot of things were bothering him right then.

Mary looked over at them and gave their guest a quick wave, "Hello Jet."

"Hi Mary!" Jet grinned and waved back, at least twice as energetic as she had been. He leaned down to untie the other shoe like he'd been doing when she interrupted, though this time Cas used him as a balance to do the same with his footwear. The other boy made a face at Castiel but the Winchester boy could only smile in return. "I'm not your personal balance post,"

"Sorry," Cas laughed and stopped leaning against his friend to let Jet straighten up again. He felt better at home, he was safe there. People he knew were there, his mom, his brothers, Jet, and in an hour his dad would be too. It was home, it was safe.

"S'ok." Jet shrugged off his jacket and was about to drop it where he stood when he remembered that the Winchester rules were different than his.

"How was school, boys?" Mary asked them as she went to retrieve a hanger for their coats, handing one each to Cas and Jet.

"It was okay," Cas shrugged as he took some care in how he put his coat onto the metal wire, he was doing it again. It wasn't okay, what compelled him to say it was? "Except Mr. Caplan was weird…" He added as another correction.

Mary didn't like the tone of his voice, she looked back at the entrance as Castiel wandered into the kitchen. She followed him, "Weird how?"

Cas spun suddenly and wrapped his arms around her legs, his face buried against her and small hands gripping her pants tightly. He took a shaky breath and sniveled, trying to get ahold of himself. He was safe. He was with his mom, _he was safe_.

"Cas, what's wrong sweetheart?" Mary carefully knelt down and pulled Castiel into her arms to hug him properly.

"I don't wanna play with him." Cas sobbed and Mary felt her heart nearly stop and jump into her throat at the same time.

"With who?"

"Mr. Caplan." He looked up with tears running down his face. "I'm scared mommy, I don't like him."

She calmly wiped away Cas' tears gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "What does he play?"

"I don't know, I ran away," he rubbed his eyes and inhaled again, still uneven.

"Did he touch you?"

"No," Cas shook his head; he could feel his nerves eating away at him again. Words didn't come in a particular order; he just ended up talking and saying whatever came to his head. "I mean sort of. He was just really close, he smelled bad and he was creepy. He called me a 'pretty little angel' and whispered in my ears and I don't wanna go back! I don't wanna go anymore!" He wailed hysterically and Mary held him tightly.

"We'll get this sorted out, okay?" She kissed his cheek and rocked him gently back and forth to calm him down.


	7. 8 Years-Old: Are Monsters Real?

"_I'll call the police right now."_ John had said over the phone right before hanging up, his voice a mixture of boiling rage and attempted calm. Mary put the phone down and rested her hand on top of her child's head; Castiel had quieted down and closed his eyes as he relaxed against his mom.

Dean and Jet had peered into the room to see what was happening, neither sure of what Cas could be so distraught over. Dean rushed in all the same, "Is Cas okay?" He asked urgently, big eyes staring at his mom as he tugged at her shirt.

"Your brother went through a bad situation with a teacher," She explained carefully, "Did you see anything?"

"No… Mr. Caplan called Cas into the hall when lunch started." Dean trailed off; his eyes flickered with anger at the thought that he hadn't done anything to help. "Is that when? Did he hurt you? Cas why didn't you say anything?"

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head, "I did!"

"Telling me you don't like him doesn't count!" Dean shouted back and Mary gave him a scolding look.

"Stop it, both of you. Dean, you and Jet can go play with Sammy okay?"

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Jet grabbed his hand, "C'mon," the other boy insisted and Dean begrudgingly listened.

"What happens now, mom?" Cas asked softly.

"Your dad's calling the police, so now hopefully we figure out what's going on." She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair like she always did.

That night the adults were talking and doing things but Dean didn't want to bog Cas down with whatever it was. Instead they played Go Fish with Dean's cards. Jet had already gone home and Sam tried to join though he didn't get things quite right as often as he would've liked.

An hour or so into their games Mary and John walked in with some police officers. Cas stared up at them but felt nothing odd about the male and female law enforcers, not like he'd felt before with his teacher. The two smiled at him and he felt like it was okay to smile back, so he did. Moments later he was alone with them but he didn't feel scared, they were nice people, he could tell.

"Hi," the lady said first, "I'm Jody, this is my partner Edgar. What's your name young man?"

"Castiel," he said quietly and smiled shyly at her.

She smiled back, "That's quite the mouthful, do you have a nickname?"

"Dean calls me Cas,"

"Do your parents call you that too?"

He fidgeted and nodded, "Sometimes, when they're not mad at me."

She nodded back and he saw her face get serious. "So Cas, can you tell me the name of your teacher?"

"Mr. Caplan,"

"And what happened today?"

Cas bit his lower lip and shrugged, "I don't know."

Edgar offered a smile too and a subtle gesture for him to go on, "Maybe start from the beginning. What happened at the beginning of the day?"

He looked up without tilting his head, glancing through his lashes at the male cop. He wasn't sure where to start, the beginning of the day was when he woke up but he didn't think that's what Edgar meant. "Uhm… well me and Dean got on the bus, I didn't wanna go to school but mom said I had to. Jet was there and some other kids I haven't seen in a while." He shrugged again and rubbed at his arms nervously.

"It's okay, take your time." Jody assured him and he did. Cas took a deep breath and stayed quiet for at least five minutes before he went on. The two across from him were patient; they didn't pressure him or look at each other like they wanted him to hurry up. It was comfortable; he sighed lightly again and nodded as he felt ready.

"At lunch Mr. Caplan asked me to go into the hall with him, I thought I was in trouble. He asked me if I was okay, then he said I was special. He said he was waiting for something like me and when he leaned in really close to my ear he asked me to play with him." Castiel felt himself shaking and he wanted his mom, his dad, and Dean there with him. As safe as he felt with the police officers it could erase that awful feeling Mr. Caplan left him with. "He called me a 'pretty little angel.'"

"And then what happened?" Edgar pushed a little when Cas stopped.

"Nothing. I ran away from him."

"Did he say anything else? Did he touch you in a bad way?" Jody was very gentle as she asked him, careful to keep that safe feeling.

"Not really, but he made me feel bad. I could feel he wasn't a good person, something was wrong with him." Cas curled his lips in to pinch them lightly with his teeth, "What's gonna happen?"

"Well that's why we're here, to figure out what he did and find out what'll happen next." Jody reassured him calmly, "But for now we're not sure yet."

"Okay," Cas nodded and nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Jody and Edgar stayed to ask a few more questions but generally that was the end of it. Cas walked back to sit down with Dean and Sam, the Go Fish game where he'd left off but he couldn't remember who had what.

"Wanna keep playing?" Dean asked him innocently but Cas knew why he was doing it. An attempt to cheer him up or get his mind away from their teacher. It didn't matter why Dean did it, Cas appreciated the gesture.

"Thanks but no." He pointed to the TV, "wanna watch something?"

"Yeah!" Dean ran to set it up; Cas pretended he couldn't hear the police talking to John and Mary.

"It's certainly suspicious," Jody had said, "We'll investigate further, do some background checks and speak with Mr. Caplan directly."

"At the moment we don't have much," Edgar admitted.

"Cas?" Dean tugged at Cas' sleeve and drew his attention back to him.

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming." Castiel smiled quietly and looked at the screen as it came to life, "What'd you put in?"

"Titanic." Dean grinned and crawled onto the couch beside Cas and Sam. "Second tape."

"Of course," Cas laughed and leaned back, nothing like something familiar to bring him back to earth.

Come the movie's end Mary walked into the room, "Alright boys, it's bedtime." She picked Sam up and ushered the other two to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Cas stared at himself in the mirror while they did it, his brush pushed into his mouth and making a mess with too much toothpaste. Dean looked the same as him, the suds-ed up paste around his lips and making him look deranged, mouth hung open to get to the back teeth that needed it just as much as the front. Sam looked the same as him, spitting into the sink and having to do it more than once to get everything out.

His brothers were the same as him. He wasn't different. He rinsed his mouth with the same wash the others did, it tasted awful and he made the same scrunched faces as them. He was the same. They were all special; everyone was special in their own way.

But Cas was the same.

They walked toward their bedrooms but Castiel couldn't do it, he followed Dean quietly and waited by the door until his brother noticed him standing there. "Can I sleep here?" He asked, his hands together as his fingers fidgeted around one another.

Dean's face brightened a bit as he nodded, "Of course, like when we were little."

Cas ran over to Dean's bed and crawled into it, under the covers first and up to the pillow where he nuzzled in close to his brother.

Mary walked in looking a little worried until she noticed Cas snuggled in with Dean. Relieved that Cas might be able to sleep well that night, she went to tuck them in. Leaving sweet kisses on their foreheads as John walked in, smiling and motioning down the hall, "Sammy's sleeping like a rock." He went to give his kids quick kisses on the cheek, "Good night boys."

"'Night dad," Dean beamed up at him.

"'Night." Cas repeated, his eyes already closed as sleep crept up on him.

Their parents left them, lights turned off and door partially open. Cas sighed softly and pressed his face against Dean, "Thanks," he smiled and nuzzled his brother, "I love you."

"You too," Dean was nearly asleep already, barely conscious enough to speak straight. But that was okay; Cas was too tired to really care. He felt the weight of sleep and it was a comfort, he drifted into it willingly and dared not open his eyes again.

But he did. Hours later, in the middle of the night he heard a sound. Cas moaned softly and lifted his gaze to the digital alarm clock as it flashed 3am, like the power had gone out or something. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He could feel the room, he could feel Dean next to him and nothing seemed out of sorts. At least not immediately; there was a draft and the chill wouldn't leave him. Cas shuddered and looked around the room, something unsettling about it made him want to wake Dean. He nudged his brother and whispered, "Dean?" He had no idea why he whispered when he wanted to wake someone up but that's how they did it on TV.

Dean only groaned and rolled over, his head facing the wall as he wanted no part of Cas' antics at that hour. Cas however had other things on his mind. His heart pounded harder and harder the more he realized what about the room was scaring him.

The window had somehow swung open, curtains flowing gently, barely blocking an odd shadow in the corner of the room. "Hello?" Cas' voice was shaking as he addressed the figure, praying that it was his imagination.

And then it moved.

"Who's there?" Cas had no idea where the strength to speak came from, but he'd had it.

"Castiel, sweetheart," it was his teacher.

The stuttering and stammering started, Cas couldn't get out the man's name. "Why are you in my room?" he squeaked and gripped the blankets tighter, his hand reaching back and shoving at Dean a bit harder.

"I had to see you again to be sure, you really are a sweet little angel, aren't you?" His face twisted into a grimace-like grin, his eyes were so dark Cas thought they were black. But that couldn't be true.

"Don't call me that." Castiel whispered, "I'm not anything."

Caplan's face contorted and he stumbled to the bedside as he hissed, _"Yes you are! You have to be the angel! You have to-"_ his face started to peel back and almost rot away into something far more wretched.

Castiel shrieked and Dean jolted upright – his first instinct to kick at the intruder's throat. Caplan growled as he shambled back. He meant to lurch forward again but the door slammed open right where he stood, knocking him gracelessly to the floor.

"What the hell?!" John bellowed as he realized why his kids were screaming at that hour. The not-so human teacher snarled at him and lunged, catching John's arm and hurdling them both into the hall.

Castiel continued to scream, swatting at Dean as he attempted to console him. "Get away! Get away from me!"

"Cas! Cas it's me!" Dean moved past Castiel's flailing arms and held him down, "It's okay," He insisted gently, their faces close as Dean pressed down on him until Castiel stopped moving. "I've got you, it's okay."

"Dean…" Cas whimpered, tears rushing down his cheeks and back into his hairline, "Dean his face… his face!" he pulled at Dean until his brother leaned down to hug him. And that was all Dean could do, just hold his brother still as Cas wailed uncontrollably.

Sam scurried into the room and crawled into the bed, snuggling up close as the awful sounds of a fight roared outside, all of it ending several minutes later with a loud crash of a shotgun firing. Dean pulled Sam and Cas as close as he could, watching the door to see who the victor had been.

Mary ran in seconds later, tears on her face and a scar on her cheek from what looked like a clawed hand. She gathered up her boys, "Are you okay?" She was out of breath, taking their faces in her hand one by one to look them over, "Are you hurt?"

"No, mommy," Sam mumbled quietly, speaking for all three it seemed because Cas couldn't do anything other than cry and Dean could barely shake his head in response. "Why was he here? Did daddy shoot him?" Sam asked, big eyes watching his mom's face.

"That was a bad man, Sammy," Mary worded carefully, "He was here for bad reasons and your dad scared him away." She then checked on Cas, wiping his tears away, "Cas? Look at me, are you alright?"

Castiel whined as he tried to stop himself from crying but he nodded, "I'm… I'm not hurt."

"Thank god," Mary kissed his forehead and then the other two.

John walked into the room; his pajama pants stained red and his torso a mess of scratches and blood. "Cops are on their way," he sat down on the edge of the bed; Sam crawled to him and hunkered down in his lap. John dropped his arms around his youngest and looked at the other two, "Did he say anything to you?"

Cas nodded, he felt his strength returning to him slowly. Though shaken he could speak much better now, "He didn't make any sense... what happened to his face? Was he sick?"

"Very." John nodded and ruffled Castiel's hair, "You okay, kiddo?"

"I think so, I'm scared."

"We all are," John sighed and looked at Dean, "Did he touch you?"

"I'm okay, dad." Dean assured him and tried to cuddle up close to both his parents, but mostly Cas. He hadn't ever seen his brother freak out like that before.

The Winchesters waited together until the police arrived. That night was a sleepless one as questions were asked and all answers made them sound kind of crazy. But no one could argue with how Caplan looked, his face was distorted and monstrous, his eyes blank and solid black. John didn't think he'd believe it either without having seen it.

Castiel watched the officers as they discussed amongst one another about the situation. Officer Jody was there and so was Edgar but they were the only ones he recognized. He could feel their intent, good-natured people mixed with bad and the ones that had nothing to offer. Neighbours gathered along the sidewalk and looked out their windows, none spoke to him. He could sense them too, curious and remorseful but with no words to express. He felt comforted by their good wishes, or at least most of them. There were a few who were hoping for a disaster of some kind, Castiel couldn't understand those types of people.

"Cas?" Officer Jody addressed him before kneeling down next to him. "Daydreaming again?"

He tried to smile at her, "Sort of, I can feel everyone's sympathy. It really helps."

Jody's expression pinched for a moment but she corrected it, "You mean you can tell they're sorry for what happened?"

"Yeah, I can feel it."

Jody came to the conclusion that Cas was just very aware of others' emotional states, and that he had words like 'sympathy' in his 8 year-old vocabulary. Either he was a smart kid or she just underestimated children. "Well I'm glad it's helping, did you want to talk about it?"

Cas pursed his lips and looked over at the small crowd gathered on the street past four in the morning, "Why do some people want bad stuff to happen?"

Of course he asked the difficult questions, Jody adjusted her hat and shrugged, "Who can say? Some people are just twisted like that."

"Does that make them bad people?"

"Not all the time, if someone acts on it _then_ they're bad."

Cas nodded and looked over to where his parents were being questioned, "What happens now?" He asked her again, thinking maybe she knew the answer this time.

"Your mom and dad are going to be taken to the station so we can talk to them without all these people watching," Jody explained politely and kind. Cas appreciated her. "That might take a while so we'll be dropping you boys off at a friend's place, okay?"

"Okay." Castiel walked over to Dean and Sam, neither of them looked terribly comfortable. Sam clung to Dean, tiny hands clutching the cotton of his brother's shirt while Dean supported Sam's weight to the best of his ability. They were sitting on the back of a vehicle, Cas didn't care to note more than the fact that it had flashing lights.

"Did they say anything?" Dean asked softly.

Cas was going to answer but their parents approached, officers not too far away. "Boys," John knelt next to Cas while Mary sat on the edge of the truck Dean and Sam were perched on. "Your mom and I have to go with the police right now, they'll be dropping you off at Bobby and Karen's, okay?"

"Why?" Sammy demanded, tears welled up in his eyes.

"Because there are too many people out here," Cas explained what Jody had told him, "They need to talk secretly."

Sam frowned but didn't push it; he turned and buried his face against Dean instead. Dean placed a hand on the back of Sam's head and looked up at his mom, "Come get us soon, okay?"

"We'll be back before you know it." Mary kissed his forehead and leaned down to kiss Sam too.

Castiel hugged John, "Don't be scared, daddy." he whispered.

John wrapped Cas up in his arms and rested his head gently against his son, "What makes you think I am?" He smiled a bit and leaned back to look at Cas better.

"I can feel it." Castiel touched John's chest, palm flat against it. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Don't be sorry, kiddo." John smirked, "I can take it, I'm just glad you didn't."

Moments after that their parents were taken away in separate cars while the three Winchester boys were escorted to the Singer's residence. Karen was there waiting in the doorway, dressed in a nightgown and housecoat wrapped tightly around her. She ran over and hugged them close; Cas didn't like how hysterical she was. She was scared and worried, it stressed her out and he didn't like it.

"It's okay," he said to her, attempting to ease the anxiety. "Nothing happened to us, don't be sad please."

Karen cupped his cheeks and smiled at him, "I can't help it, I love you boys."

Despite what she said, she had calmed down. Karen didn't know if it was because Cas was right and the boys were fine or if it was something else. He was a very soothing soul to be around, she counted her blessings all the same. Everyone was alright.

Dean and Cas shared the same bed as they had the last time they'd stayed over, this time Sam was snuggled up between them. Castiel's back was against the wall and he could see Dean's face in the moonlight from the window. "Dean," he whispered when he felt Sam's light breathing, "Do you think monsters are real?"

Dean was quiet but Cas could see his eyes were open, "Dunno, do you think so?"

"I don't want them to be…"

The look on Dean's face told Cas that he remembered that conversation, or at least part of it. "Have you seen one?"

Castiel was quiet this time and he bit his bottom lip, his mind could only go back to that expression and how he'd seen a face rot away in seconds. "I have."

Dean propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Sam to kiss Cas' nose, "Well I don't think they're real, and if they are I'll keep you safe."

Cas smiled and buried his face into his pillow, "Thanks Dean."

"You're welcome." Dean grinned and dropped back onto his side of the bed. "Goodnight."

"'Night."


	8. 8 Years-Old: Lighten Up

John and Mary had exited the station early the next morning and went to pick up their boys from the Singer residence. They had to go home to get their car first, but that didn't take long. John rubbed at his eyes tiredly as Mary drove the Impala up the bumpy driveway. They were both quiet the entire ride back, no charges were made against them and John would likely be off on self-defense at the very worst. Mary glanced at her husband worriedly; John hadn't said anything more than a grunt or two to her gentle questions. More and more she thought he was recalling his time serving, and that only led her to think about PTSD.

They slowed to a stop and she put it in park, however as Mary turned the car off John spoke up; "That man wasn't normal." He muttered and looked over at her, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. "His face was contorted and sunken like some kind of monster." John looked as though he was worried, scared that she wouldn't understand. "They asked me about it, about why his face was so mutilated and I didn't have an answer."

Her expression softened and she cupped his cheek gently, soothing him. "Whatever you saw, however real it was, you got rid of it. You did everything right, John. Okay?" Mary leaned over and kissed him, noting his jaw was trembling slightly as she did. "It's alright now," she whispered as she leaned back, smiling at him. "We're safe."

John reached up and held her hand that had rested on his face while he closed his eyes, a smile coming to his lips. "Thank you, Mary." He sighed and nuzzled her hand once, "You and the boys are everything to me, I just-"

"I know." She kissed him again and curled her fingers tighter around his, "Now come on, let's go get them."

Inside, Sam sat in Dean's lap snuggled in close as The Lion King movie played on the television. The rumble of the Impala wasn't terribly obvious over the soundtrack of the film, but Cas could feel their presence approaching. It was soothing, familiarity and comfort etched into their existence. It was an odd feeling; he had thought so numerous times before he had gone to the front door to wait for his mom and dad. It tingled in his mind and made his skin feel prickly, or at least what he thought was his skin. It didn't show up like goosebumps did, more so it was beneath his flesh and flowed with his blood. He didn't question it much more than usual; something was telling him his dad needed him.

The doorbell rang and Cas went to it, as soon as the door opened John was met with Castiel's embrace. "It's okay, dad." He muttered into his father's pant leg.

John's heart skipped as he knelt down and scooped Castiel up into his arms, returning the hug. "How are you doing, Cas?" He asked as he rubbed his kid on the back.

"Better," Castiel responded honestly, "What did the police say?"

"Nothing important," Mary kissed his cheek and walked into the house, greeting Karen with a smile.

Dean and Sam ran over and did the same thing Cas had done except this time plastered to Mary's legs. "Mommy!" Sam cried and clutched at her clothing until she picked him up. He pushed his face against her and refused to let go.

Mary sighed and ruffled his hair gently, "It's alright now, sweetheart." She soothed him, "we're going to be okay."

"What was wrong with his face?" Cas asked as John stood up, his boy still tucked in his arms.

"He was sick," John answered him calmly, and looked up to where Bobby and Karen had approached. "Thanks for watching the boys."

"Not a problem at all," Bobby smiled half-heartedly, "Everything gonna work out for you guys?"

"Yeah, they might call on us for more questions later but it looks like we're good."

Castiel frowned as his dad went on to a new conversation, mostly avoiding his question. "Dad," Cas nudged him and John turned to look at fervent blue eyes. "His face was normal when he came into the room."

John seemed to freeze up at that, his throat moved as he swallowed past a growing lump, "Is that so?"

He nodded, "He was normal but then it got all scary and… I don't know… it looked like a monster."

"I saw his face after," John told him; he wasn't sure why he told Cas that. Part of him wanted his son to know he wasn't alone and he wasn't crazy, maybe that was because John felt a little that way. "It was very scary, I don't know what was wrong with him but that doesn't matter anymore, alright?" He smiled as reassuringly as he could without appearing fake. "He's gone now."

Cas hugged him again and nodded his head one more time. "Okay."

John and Mary took their boys home after that, they didn't want to burden Bobby and Karen with all of that strange business. They walked into their house, the place had been mostly cleaned but there were still traces of the fight that'd happened previous. Castiel was silent as he stepped inside, his heart pounding in his chest while his mind raced. This was where a man turned into a monster; this room was where he'd died. Blood would stain their couch and rugs forever, he wasn't sure he could erase the imagery from his head. But maybe he shouldn't try to, it was over and a memory now. His mom and dad were okay, his brothers were unharmed, and he was still alive. A sick man passed away but Cas didn't want to forget him, and yet he didn't want to fear it anymore either.

To do this he distanced himself from it and looked at the event from an alternate perch. To see it as it was –a small moment in his life- was surprisingly simple. Castiel exhaled lightly and let go of the feelings, the anxiety and animosity he would have felt.

This process took him six months, in that time he slept in Dean's bed and tried to hide nightmares that wouldn't quit. Every night for six months he woke screaming, or crying, or scared enough he had to run to his parents' bedroom. Every night he woke Dean and his mom and dad, no one but Sam managed to sleep peacefully. But as soon as his mind lightened and drifted from that memory he escaped the awful dreams.

The first morning without a sudden wake-up, Castiel went down to breakfast, a smile on his face as he struggled to get into his chair. Almost nine years old and still he couldn't do it easily, Mary assisted the clumsy boy and kissed his cheek, "How'd you sleep last night, sweetheart? You didn't wake us up."

"Good," he beamed at her and kissed her back, smushing his face against her cheek to do so. "No nightmares."

"That's great news," she ruffled his hair and went to the stove, "Did you want eggs and toast?"

"Yes please!"

Dean walked into the room yawning; his mouth open wide and his eyes squeezed shut as he stretched his arms above his head. It was always his way of informing everyone he was awake and in the room, he did it almost every morning.

"Hello Dean," Mary smiled at him as he wandered up to her for a hug, "how'd you sleep?"

"Mm…" Dean mumbled against her, it wasn't really an answer and he wasn't really awake but she let it slide.

"That's good, now go sit down, I'm getting breakfast ready." She shooed him off to his chair.

"'Kay." Dean yawned again and hopped into his seat next to Cas. He blinked wearily a few times and moments after slumped against his brother, nearly knocking Castiel out of his spot.

"Dean!" Cas whined sharply and shoved him, "Stop it! You're knocking me over!"

Dean grinned and leaned a little more, all of his weight just draped over Cas, "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"I swear to god I'm gonna push you harder!"

He started to press against Cas more than a deadweight should, "I still don't get it, why're you mad?"

"Mom!"

"Okay boys," Mary put some orange juice down for them, "Play nice, Sammy's still asleep."

"Sorry," they both said and the moment Dean let up, Cas shoved him right off his chair. The brunet landed with a loud thud and a quick growl.

"Told ya." Cas scoffed at him but it only resulted in his downfall as Dean charged him off his pedestal. The two wrestled around the kitchen floor, neither listening to their mom as she tried to get them to stop before it got too heated. But it wasn't a real fight, Cas tried to hold Dean down and as he failed Dean attempted to do the same thing, repeatedly rolling and attempting to pin their brother down. It did end eventually, but only when they knocked their four year-old brother to the floor.

Sammy had just woken up and toddled his way to the kitchen where he heard his brothers and mom, completely unaware of the mini hurricane that Dean and Cas had been at that time. In their rolling frenzy they collided with Sam and the boy flailed as he panicked all the way to the floor. Cas' back was to the floor and Dean's hands were pushing his shoulders down when they realized what had happened. In the split second it took Sam to figure out he was no longer standing both of his brothers knew what was next. And in that moment they managed to share one expression that captured it all; oh shit.

Sam started with a high-pitched whine that quickly escalated into fit of crying. Mary sighed and went to comfort her baby while the other two were smart enough to skedaddle out of there. Cas jumped onto the couch and peered over the back of it, Dean right beside him the whole way.

"Sorry!" They both called out from behind their safe place.

* * *

Later that day they invited Jet over, he hadn't visited in a while and a weekend afternoon shouldn't be spent cooped up at home. Being cooped up at a friend's place was totally different. And since it started raining as soon as they got him over, Dean started to set up their video games.

"Have you ever played a James Bond game?" He asked Jet as he got the controllers ready for their N64.

"No," Jet sat beside Cas as he watched, "I haven't played video games other than at your place."

"That's ok, we'll show you." Cas smiled and handed Jet his controller, "It's called Golden Eye 007 and it's awesome."

Jet thumbed at the buttons as they watched the quick intro, "So what do I do?"

"It's every man for himself, last one standing wins. We gotta hunt each other down and shoot 'em up." Dean explained excitedly.

"Got it, like every other shooting game except the graphics suck."

"Shut up, _you_ suck." Dean countered and Jet stuck his tongue out.

They got down to playing and discovered that Jet was ruthless; he didn't even hesitate to murder Sam's character. Not that Sam was good at playing, but Dean and Cas tended to be nicer to him. After the fourth time, Sam got mad and hit Jet on the cheek with his controller.

"Stop it!" He yelled as he pouted, "Stop killing me!"

"Ow! Hey, quit it!" Jet pulled away from the four-year old as he ran off. Dean followed Sam out and left Cas to explain it to Jet.

"We let Sam win most of the time, he's not very good at playing yet."

"So you lie to him? That's dumb." Jet retorted in his own defense.

Cas shrugged, "It's not really lying, we want him to have fun too so we ease up on him. When it comes down to it we get the most kills in, Sam just doesn't die so he thinks he wins."

Jet scrunched his nose up a bit, "I think I get it." He looked down at his hands as he thumbed the buttons again, "So… how're you doing?"

"Hm?" Cas was a bit surprised; he hadn't expected Jet to show concern. "Oh, well I'm doing a lot better. I didn't have any nightmares last night."

"That's good," Jet kind of smiled at him and shrugged, "though I heard that people dream all the time and you just don't remember them all. So maybe you _did_ have a nightmare but it wasn't that bad."

Cas blinked a few times, was that Jet kinda trying to help, a little? Maybe? He smiled and nodded; he'd take it regardless of how poor the actual attempt was. "Whichever it is I didn't wake anyone up. I think I'll be okay now."

"I'm glad, sucks when all Dean can talk about is how worried he is."

"Dean's worried?"

"Don't play dumb, he's always worried." Jet lifted his foot and lightly kicked at Cas' side, a playful grin on his face.

"Okay we're back," Dean walked in with Sam in tow, "And Sam says he'll keep playing."

Sam went over to Jet, his face a bit red and the expression still tense. He stared at the other boy for a few seconds and Jet wasn't sure how to respond. "Sorry for hitting you, I'll make it better." Sam said and leaned up to kiss Jet's cheek, making the older boy flinch and blush.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay." He rubbed his cheek, "you don't have'ta do that."

Sam brightened right back up and grabbed his controller again, "Okay I'm ready!"

Dean smirked at Jet who promptly shoved his hand into Dean's face in an attempt to shut it up. Apparently expressions could be too loud, Cas didn't know that until that afternoon.


	9. 9 Years-Old: Summer Accident

_Months later._

Castiel had looked into himself, deep into himself since the incident with Caplan. He knew he was special, his mom and dad told him that all the time and it was supposed to be a good thing. He knew he was different, Dean couldn't feel him the way he could feel Dean, and no one caught on to emotion as fast as Castiel did. Though sometimes he wasn't paying attention and he missed things, generally he was ahead of the game.

Another thing he noticed was that he was far older than the usual soul-searcher. He wasn't that good at it but he did it far more often. While the majority of his classmates asked questions about homework and the occasional tough life lessons, his were considered odd. Cas typically asked more questions involving the word 'why' while not being satisfied with an adult's simple answer. People didn't like to answer questions, he realized throughout his school life.

But summer had come and he let those thoughts slip away as he got enjoy the wide-open space around him. Freedom was his for the next few months and he planned to do nothing more than appreciate it, play in it and let himself go. That summer was the last summer before Sam started kindergarten and Cas tried to get his little brother ready for it – not by teaching him but by helping him savor his free time.

They had a blow-up pool in the backyard; it was the last week or so before classes started and pool parties were the best way to spend the last of your summer. Everyone knew that.

John stood by at the barbecue, getting it ready for burgers and hotdogs, and Mary was out with friends. It was just the boys that day; Jet was over, as he tended to be more and more lately. Cas sat with him in the pool as Dean helped Sammy get his water wings on. Jet raised an eyebrow at the effort, "The pool's shallow, he doesn't need 'em."

"He won't get in without them," Dean explained as he pushed the plastic tube of air up Sam's right arm.

"Then let your dad do it."

"I want to."

Cas smiled and looked at Jet, "Don't bother, Dean's made up his mind already."

"Whatever," Jet shrugged and splashed water at Cas, that mischievous grin on his face again.

Castiel jumped a bit as he hadn't expected it but that in no way hindered his retaliation. He put his hand in the water near the surface and as he moved it caused a wave of water to wash over Jet in return. This of course sparked a water fight and the two nearly splashed a good fraction of the water right out of the pool. Cas leapt forward and tackled Jet onto the side of the pool and tried to wrestle him; Jet was stronger though and forced him back.

In the meantime John walked over and turned the hose back on, attempting to fill the pool again, "You boys like to play in empty containers, don't you?" he laughed as he propped the green rubber snake up on the side of the pool.

"No, it just ends up that way." Cas replied sheepishly, being held against his will by the darker boy.

Dean picked Sammy up and put him in the pool before climbing in beside him. Sam was about five now but he was still pretty small, smaller than Dean and Cas had been at his age anyway. He bounced around in the water using his wings, almost content to just play by himself and float around.

"Play nice with Sam in the pool, okay?" John asked as he went back to the barbecue to check on it. He looked at the boys as they half listened to him and horsed around all the same, regardless of how much the waves were knocking Sam around. It was shallow enough though, Sam would be fine, especially with his water wings. He smiled to himself, content.

"Okay, okay," Cas waved his hands at the other two boys, as their playing got a bit rough he tried to keep it more civil; he wasn't built the same way they were. "Let's play with the blow up ball, I'll go get it." He hopped out of the pool and ran into the house, wet feet picking up grass and leaving in his wake as he crossed the threshold. His dad didn't care that much but if mom had been home Cas knew he would've gotten yelled at.

He found it in the entrance, luckily enough they'd gotten it ready before hand. "I got it!" he called as he turned around with it quickly and rammed it into the open door that had swung back closer than he'd thought. The ball recoiled hard and bounced Castiel backward, his head hit the stairs and he found he couldn't move. All within a second or two he'd gone from excitedly taking a beach ball to the others, to sprawled out motionless on the entrance steps.

Darkness swallowed his vision and he found it hard to breathe, his mind was swimming and he wanted to cry out but his mouth wouldn't work. He felt panic sinking in, he couldn't see and his limbs wouldn't respond. His chest hurt and his head started to ache as it screamed out without making a single sound.

But something happened; he felt hands on him and heard a muffled shout that should have been really close but sounded so distant. It was Dean; he could feel it in his skin the way it tingled and rushed in his blood. Dean was holding him and yelling for their dad, Cas focused on the sense of Dean's presence to keep him calm. Dean was there; he was safe with Dean there.

Cas' eyes shifted to where he felt Dean and saw a glimmer and outline of him. It was a beautiful white glow and he _knew_ it was Dean, though somehow it didn't quite look like him. It was alarmingly stunning and Cas couldn't help but stare, he couldn't take his eyes away despite the mess in his head.

This was Dean. He realized it slowly as he heard the muffled outcry from his dad; he watched Dean's face come more and more into focus. It wasn't Dean's body or his expression; it was Dean's soul. Castiel watched it endlessly, lost to time as Dean didn't leave his side. Cas remained propped up in his brother's lap as commotion around him went unnoticed; at least until someone lifted him up and away from Dean.

"No," he spoke meekly and reached for Dean's hand, "Dean stay with me…"

He didn't understand anything that happened from that point on, Dean wasn't at his side anymore and his senses faded with consciousness. The next thing Castiel was aware of was a light above his head and voices softly speaking nearby.

"He has no injury and whatever concussion he suffered hasn't shown any signs of real damage." It was a woman he didn't know or recognize talking; Cas furrowed his brow and slowly shifted his body around to make sure everything still worked.

"If he's not injured then why hasn't he woken up? Why was he completely senseless when the paramedics showed up?" It was his dad, John was anxious and angry and practically spitting out the words at whom Cas now thought might be the doctor.

"Considering there are no signs of injury we believe he's just in shock, I think we can count ourselves lucky that this was all that happened." The lady explained calmly, just like officer Jody had been with him the time before.

"Oh my poor baby," Mary was there too, she felt sad and scared, Cas hated sensing that from them.

But as he lifted his gaze he saw Dean sitting in a chair, Sammy in his lap. There was a second chair beside them where Jet had been perched, watching Cas pointedly. He nudged Dean, which tuned Cas into the fact that Dean had fallen asleep, how long had he been unconscious?

"Mm…" Dean groaned at the movement.

"Dean," Jet didn't whisper but he spoke softly nonetheless, "He's up."

Dean's eyes shot open and he startled Sam a bit with the jolt that ran through his body, "Cas?!"

"Hello Dean," Cas almost cringed at how hoarse he sounded, he must've been out for a while. "What happened?"

"You hit your head," Dean was scared too, Cas felt even worse for that.

"Are you okay?" Sam leaned over Cas' bedside and he couldn't help but rub Sam on the head.

"I think so, yeah."

"They did all kinds of tests and stuff on you," Jet piped in, "We've been here forever!"

"They wouldn't let us see you for the first while," Dean explained next, "Sammy was crying and mom was crying, I was the only one that didn't – ow!" He recoiled from Jet's elbow jab.

"Shut up, _I _was the only one who didn't cry."

"_You_ shut up." Dean pouted at him grumpily. Cas was so glad to see them fighting pointlessly, it meant that nothing serious could have happened.

"Cas! You're awake," Mary rushed to his bedside and gently hugged him, kissing his cheek, "You poor thing, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay mom, don't worry." He smiled and kissed her back. "Everything's okay now."

John sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed as he sat down on the edge of Cas' bed, "You gave us quite the scare there, young man."

Cas felt his face heat up with some embarrassment, "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to."

"I know, kiddo."

The following hour or so was filled with follow-up tests and eventually ended with Cas being released. He sat in the front with his parents, practically in Mary's lap as she held him tightly. Cas could feel their anxiety, how scared everyone was with almost losing him and it made him feel worse for it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and looked up at them with concern. "I didn't mean to…"

Mary kissed his forehead gently, "No need to apologize, sweetheart. It's not your fault, accidents happen."

He nodded and rested against her, maybe she was right.

* * *

Cas was told to take it easy for the next little while, his parents were told several times he would be okay though they still couldn't help but worry about it. Because shock was the only factor in why he hadn't been able to wake up, his injury was a mystery. Dean told him later that he remembered seeing blood, that Cas had been hurt but there was no evidence of that. No wound, no mess, nothing of the sort. Cas thought maybe Dean had been imagining things, it had been a scary incident, after all. But part of him knew the same to be true, that there had been pooling warmth around his head as he'd laid in the entranceway. Maybe they were both panicking.

A day later he sat on the couch next to Dean as his brother played some games. At that point Dean was playing Final Fantasy VII, a PlayStation RPG that Cas enjoyed watching. Castiel could watch Dean play just about anything, he watched the story, the level grinding, and even tried to help when Dean got stuck. It was fun, kind of like they were playing together despite Cas not having a controller of his own.

Jet was over again, slumped on the floor with his back against the couch (though it was more his shoulder blades majority of the time as he slipped further down). He let Sam run toy cars over his stomach and up his head without flinching or getting annoyed; it seemed to entertain them both. Cas wasn't surprised, not everyone could sit and watch something like that so easily.

"Have you played this before?" Jet asked after a little while of watching Dean run around the same area over and over again.

"Nope," Dean admitted, "Dad played it once but I wasn't paying attention when he did, so I'm not sure what's gonna happen."

"Or what to do when we're stuck," Cas added sheepishly, "But it's okay, we'll figure it out."

Jet nodded quietly and pulled himself to be upright again, "So… what're you supposed to be doing right now?"

"Well I'm s'posed to go talk to Tifa but she's in this Corneo guy's mansion and I haveta get inside." Dean explained as he ran up to the area he was referring to. "But they only let girls in and Aeris wants me to dress like one, but I think there's another way to do it."

"Just dress him up," Cas insisted, "There's nothing wrong with it."

Dean frowned and shrugged, "Well I guess but… I dunno, I thought maybe I could do something else."

"It'll be funny, just do it." Jet urged him on.

"But Cloud's supposed to be badass! He wouldn't dress up."

"He would if he had to save his friend," Cas said matter-of-factly though it sounded more condescending than anything else.

"Fine! Geez, I'll do it." Dean gave in and went to the dress shop as directed earlier. Several random encounters and events that the boys didn't fully understand later, the deed was done and they had the story.

Jet slumped back again and glanced at Sammy who had moved on from cars to plastic dinosaurs. "You're starting kindergarten soon, huh?" He asked with a smile and Sam nodded.

"Uh huh, Cas says I'll like it there so I think it's okay."

Jet nodded, "Yeah, you're a little smarty-pants, you _would_ like it there."

Sam stuck his tongue out at their friend, "You're just jealous 'cuz I'm smarter than you."

"That's right, Sammy," Dean grinned as Jet's face pinched in irritation, "you tell 'im."

"Shut it, Winchester," Jet shoved Dean playfully, "Don't encourage that! He might actually believe it!"

"But it's true so he should believe it," Cas smiled at him and Jet shoved Cas' leg too.

"Jerks," he laughed and dropped it. "What do you think you'll like most, Sam?"

Sam sat for a thoughtful moment and lit up with an answer, "The toys!"

The three older boys snickered, "I guess those were fun, but you'll have to share." Jet told him and Sam pursed his lips.

"I will?"

"Yep, there'll be lots of people there to share them with so be nice." Castiel reached over and rubbed Sam on the head, "Not like some people we know." He gentle nudged Jet as he leaned back to his spot.

"I shared," Jet protested a little loudly.

Dean scoffed, "When you were yelled at, maybe."

"Shut up, I was a great sharer."

Sam smiled and looked down at his toys, "I changed my mind," the others looked over at him, "I wanna make friends like you guys."

Cas felt warmth reach his cheeks as he smiled back at Sam, Dean continued to grin and Jet laughed softly.

"Good luck with that, we're pretty awesome." Jet had said.

Cas nodded, "But if you don't find people _like_ us it's okay, you still have _us_."

"Thanks Cas." Sam got up and hugged his brother, "I love you, don't get hurt anymore, 'kay?"

Castiel huffed out a laugh, "I'll see what I can do, Sam."


	10. 9 Years-Old: A Deeper Feeling

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if my little kid characters sound too grown up, I'm struggling to balance them. I don't believe little kids know nothing and can do nothing; they're complicated but maybe not as complicated as I'm making them. So yeah, sorry if it's a little off, I'm working on it.**

**Thanks so much though, you guys, you're such great motivators. I have acquired a beta reader, Khoshekh42! Thank you for your help :D**

* * *

First day back to school was the start of the days Sam joined Dean and Castiel on their bus trips. Sam was confident enough to sit alone in the front, where all younger kids were sectioned. Cas admired his bravery; he knew he couldn't have done that.

"How're you feeling?" Dean nudged him and he shook his head.

"Awful, I don't want to go but I already know the answer to that," he hated the first week back. It shot his freedom down and locked him in a room away from the outside world; forced to take tests and follow rules he didn't think were justified. The school system was outdated and he was sick of being judged based on numbers.

"If you asked I bet you could've stayed home today," Dean offered a smile and Cas shrugged.

"I have to face it sometime, regardless of head injury mysteries."

"Mom still would've let you stay home, just gotta complain about your head a little and voila! Free day." Dean gestured dramatically and got a laugh out of Cas.

"Yeah but still, the sooner I'm used to it the sooner I can get on with my life."

"Suit yourself."

The bus pulled up to a stop at the elementary school, letting the boys out. Their town had two schools down the street from one another, the elementary school harboured kindergarten to grade four students while the high school held grade 5 to 12, after which they graduated. It was lucky that their school didn't let the students go after grade 3 otherwise Sam's first year would be alone without his brothers close by.

Sam waved goodbye to them before running up the front steps with some kids he seemingly made friends with during the bus ride. Castiel hopped off the bus after Dean only to be shoved mid-step. He had no balance while on one foot and, needlessly said, fell to the ground. He caught himself on his hands and knees, feeling the skin scrape as he held himself in place.

"Move it, Cassie."

Cas took a moment to reorient himself but heard the culprit clearly enough, it was Gordon from their class. He heard Dean growl but his brother's first instinct was to check and make sure Cas was alright. Cas had scared everyone with his fall the week before, he wasn't surprised that Dean wouldn't run after their rude classmate.

"Screw off, Gordon!" Dean shouted at Castiel's side. "Cas, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cas sighed lightly and slowly pushed himself up, getting back to his feet with Dean's assistance. He held back the tears behind his eyes and grit his teeth, "Stupid…" he half whimpered half snarled the word, "You're so stupid, Gordon!" He screamed and wiped the tears that slipped down his cheeks despite his best efforts.

"Hey asshole!" Jet's voice carried and got Cas' and Dean's attention easily. They looked up just in time to see their friend tackle Gordon to the pavement; Cas cringed but didn't protest the violence.

"Get off me, Jet!" Gordon thrashed but wasn't much of a match.

Jet leaned in close to Gordon's face, Cas couldn't hear what the boy was saying but it seemed to frighten his attacker. In fact, moments later Gordon got up and shouted an apology to Cas before taking off entirely. Castiel looked to Dean who was grinning so wide it contagiously spread to Cas' lips as well.

Jet dusted himself off and walked over to them with a wave, "Hey guys, Cas I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Thanks to you and Dean," Castiel smiled almost shyly, "What'd you even say to him?"

"Nothing nice," Jet shrugged and caught Dean's hand in their secret handshake; swiftly shifting over to Castiel's to end the gesture. "What's up, guys? How's Sam?"

Dean looked Cas over again, just to double check he was actually fine, "Sammy went inside already, he's pretty excited to be here."

"I'm sure he'll like it," Cas motioned to the doors, "Should we go in?"

"Yeah, gotta drop off all my school stuff," Jet looked at his backpack that was as abnormally full as everyone else's. The first day of school was the day that everyone brought their supplies in, binders, paper, notebooks, pencil kits, mathematics items like calculators and geometry kits, and of course the things used for arts and crafts like scissors and rulers. Some even went as far to bring their gym clothes along.

The three boys entered together and Cas felt a shudder run down his spine, there goes to his freedom for another year. Sure, there were weekends and long weekends, and the holiday season but that wasn't enough. Cas couldn't wait to be out of there. Just 8 more years after that one and he'd be done, free to live his life and do what he wanted; not that he knew what he wanted to do.

Castiel sat quietly during roll call, he understood it now and wasn't worried when it was his turn. He replied easily and it made everyone moan in disappointment. Cas furrowed his brow and looked at Dean who shrugged.

"Got it right this time, huh?" Jet grinned and nudged him, "Some people were wondering how you'd take this one."

Cas' face flushed and he looked down at his notebook, "It's not that surprising I did it right, is it?"

"No, but it's been fun trying to figure out what you'd say." Jet was teasing and Cas knew it but it still bugged him. People were amused at how tense he got, how nervous and anxious he could be. It wasn't fun for him, so why would they enjoy it? Cas didn't have an answer for that.

Their first classes went by easily enough, Cas' heart raced as he stared out the window, his mind entirely elsewhere. He was glad he went through this state of mind early in the school year but he hated the fact that it happened. He forced himself to like this place, to get by and exist he had to like something he hated. Maybe that was the point though? School was a place to put young people, to test their limits, to force them down and see who can get back up again. It was a twisted utopia for adults, especially those directly involved in the process.

He packed his things come lunchtime and walked to his locker with some exhaustion in his bones already. Cas couldn't explain it properly but there was just something soul sucking about that place. His freedom was gone, his sense of self was in pieces and he just wanted to go home. He hadn't done anything all day and yet he was more tired than when he'd woken up that morning.

"You look miserable, man," Jet nudged his shoulder and Cas nodded.

"That's because I am, I hate this place."

"Same," the other boy sighed and looked down the hall toward the exit, "wish there was a way to just know this stuff and do other things. I'd rather be at home."

Dean nodded as he shoved his binders into his half-locker, right next to Cas'. "How's your mom, by the way?"

Jet shook his head, "She's the same, no worse so that's good."

"And your dad?" Cas raised an eyebrow slightly, he'd never really met Jet's dad. Jet always visited their family, there was the rare occasion where the Winchesters would go to Jet's to make dinner and talk with Nikki but she was always alone.

"Busy,"

Cas wasn't sure what he expected to hear, nothing changes that fast and he'd seen Jet recently. Though it occurred to him that he rarely asked those kinds of things, "Are you sad you never see him?"

Jet frowned and shrugged, "I don't know, would you be?"

"Yeah," Dean and Cas said in unison, their gazes falling to the floor just at the thought of it.

Jet looked between the two of them and shook his head, "Well my mom's good enough for me. She says Dad has to work otherwise we wouldn't be able to eat, mom says it's hard on him too."

Cas couldn't imagine how complicated Jet's feelings about it could be, to have to believe it was better your dad wasn't home. John was always around, how would he feel if his dad practically disappeared? He wanted to know how his friend was doing; he wanted to see if Jet was okay. Cas knew he wouldn't ever be if John were gone, he was concerned and scared for their closest friend. Was Jet really okay? Could he be?

Cas reached out for him, not physically but he tried to touch Jet's being. That part of a person he could sense, the part that showed who and how they were. He could feel it, Jet's emotions were swirling and he didn't believe her. He didn't believe it was better to be away from his father and it ate away at him. Cas felt it deeper into the hole that was eaten away. Jet couldn't help his mom any more than he'd already done and it wasn't enough. If he could be stronger his dad would be home, his mom wouldn't be lonely. Cas could feel him, there was so much more to him that he couldn't quite reach. Castiel opened his senses wider to Jet and the pain his friend felt crashed into him like a wave. Jet was cracking under that pressure, to be with his mom, to take care of her when she couldn't move, and to hardly ever speak with a stranger in his family. There was also a beautiful feeling; it surrounded Jet's thoughts of his mother and Cas nearly cried when it washed over him. But next to it was something far darker, something angry. Was that hatred? Castiel tried to touch it, to see it better. It was so miserable and connected to Jet's feelings for his dad. Cas had never seen hatred in a person before. It pushed back and it scared him. He was in too deep; he'd never reached that far into someone. Pulling back wasn't easy, it took longer than a split second and he felt a pull back down.

"Cas?" Dean's hand was on Cas' bicep, a touch he welcomed when his mind snapped back. Had he just been standing there? "You okay? You blacked out."

"I… yeah…" He wiped his eyes as tears rushed down his cheeks. He'd never been that far before, that someone noticed his absence.

"Maybe you should go home," Jet was leaning in as close as Dean was, both boys checking to see if Castiel was all there or not.

"No, no, I'm okay." Cas shook his head and looked up at Jet again. It was so strong, that anger swelling in Jet's mind wasn't so obvious at a distance but Cas knew it was there. How could he push it away? "I'm sorry," Cas swung his arms around Jet's shoulders and buried his face against his friend's neck, "I'm so sorry."

Jet stood frozen for a moment and looked at Dean as he hugged Castiel back, a look that begged the question 'what the fuck?' "It's okay, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

Cas sighed to try and quell the squall inside his own head. He was scared but more than that he was worried, "I'm sorry it's so hard for you. And I'm sorry I've been too selfish to notice." He inhaled shakily and lifted his gaze to look at Jet properly, "I know your dad isn't there often but you can share our family, okay?"

"Cas…" Jet glanced around at the people staring at them in the hall, "I'm okay, you don't have to do this-"

"Yes I do, we love you a lot and I don't want you to get hurt." He couldn't begin to care about the hallway full of students gawking at them; his mind was so caught up in that awful feeling. It reminded him of Caplan, a hideous monster of a man and he never wanted to see Jet turn into that. He didn't think Jet _could_, but he needed to do something before his friend honestly felt that awful thing on the surface. "Don't be angry please…" he whispered when he dropped his head against Jet's shoulder again.

Jet looked at Dean with confusion, Cas could feel it stronger than the rising concern both Dean and Jet felt for him. "Cas," Dean tried to pull him away but he wouldn't move. "Cas you're scaring me."

That was true too. Castiel nodded and stepped away from Jet, "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"You're usually pretty weird on the first day but this is _a lot_. You sure your head is okay?" Jet didn't know how to react but he was worried all the same.

"Yes, I'm okay." Cas wiped his eyes, "I just sensed something really angry and hurt, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Jet tried to offer a smile, something friendly and light-hearted. "I'm okay and if you're okay we should get going, people're staring at us."

Cas looked around and winced at the sense he got from it. _Castiel is so weird_. "Yeah… yeah let's go." He hurried away, wishing he were anywhere but there.

Throughout the next hour or so Dean and Jet tried to check up on him but he insisted he was fine. They didn't have much choice to give him the benefit of the doubt; he was always weird on the first day back. That was normal. So despite his recent hospital visit they let it go. He was glad for that. Maybe acting normal would make him feel less stressed out.

Jet was called to the office during their last break, everyone joked about it; 'What'd you do?' being the common question as if he'd broken the rules. Cas looked down the hall to where they could see the entrance to the office; there were a couple of officers standing there. It was a small town so one of them was Jody, Cas remembered her well.

"Wow, he really got in trouble." Dean laughed softly but Cas wasn't so sure.

"Something feels wrong, Jody is really sad…" His stomach churned as he watched them, one knelt down with a hand on Jet's shoulder and they told him something. Cas couldn't hear it but the shockwave from Jet's reaction reached him all the same. Grief and pain cracked into his psyche like a sledgehammer. Cas cringed and felt his body go numb.

He felt something break in Jet as he watched the boy stand completely still. Something happened. Something awful happened that caused such a mess in his friend.

That was the first time Castiel ever hated being able to sense people. His head ached and his heart beat too fast.

"What's wrong?" Dean looked at him and somehow Castiel knew. He knew that feeling, that weird and horrific feeling of hatred disbanded and mixed in with the rest.

"It's about his dad." Cas winced but managed to speak. "I think… I think he's hurt."

Dean looked down the hall where Jet stood, still with the police. "Jet?" He called and started down the hallway, Castiel right behind him. "Jet! Hey are you okay?"

Jet looked up at them, his face red and tear stained. He shook his head.


	11. 9 Years-Old: Questioning Death

_Two days later._

Castiel stood in his best clothes for a man he'd never even seen until that morning. His hair was combed back and his shoes were uncomfortable on his feet but he didn't say a word about it, he wanted to be there.

Jet was with them, his mother on a new trip to the hospital and unable to leave due to 'complications.' The mind could do amazing and terrible things to the body with only the slightest change of thought. Cas didn't want to think about it.

Dean walked at Castiel's side; they were in a line behind their father who held Sam's hand. The two of them walked behind their mother, who held Jet's. Cas didn't need to even try to sense Jet's mind, he was swarmed with the grief of all the people in the room but Jet's was strongest.

Sam was only five years old but he knew to be quiet enough, he only asked a few questions of John who very softly explained.

_What's wrong with him, daddy?_

It hurt to hear those words, Cas felt Jet's mind quake. It was painful, it was giving him a headache and he wanted to leave. But everything else in him wanted to stay. He had to be there, he could tell his presence was somehow easing the room. That each person he stepped away from grew more anxious, and each he came closer to seemed to calm down. It was like what happened with his brothers when they were infants, or at least that's what he remembered his parents telling him.

Mary and Jet stopped at the casket first, Jet was barely tall enough to see in but she still lifted him anyway. This would be the last time he'd see his dad. Jet's emotions slowed and drifted to a stop, his eyes fixed on a paled face. Cas wanted to move to his side but he stayed in place, quietly waiting and watching his friend's expression. Mary whispered something to him and Jet shook his head, she looked back and John and urged him to pass by.

John picked Sam up as he walked past, pausing only briefly to see Lawrence Tull before he went to their reserved seating. Castiel took a steadying breath as they approached next, peering into the open casket. He saw a man who shouldn't be as pale as he was, a facial structure very similar to Jet's and buzzed to the scalp hair. He was a stranger, but Cas felt his chest ache.

He placed a hand against Jet's side and the other boy looked down at him from Mary's arms. Castiel offered a quiet smile though his eyes watered and rained on his face, he felt a hole in his heart for Jet and wished to fill it. He wanted to be able to say something that would help but maybe there was nothing to say. Death was final and permanent. There was nothing to say other than condolences, but Jet already knew they were sorry.

"We love you, Jet." Cas whispered and continued on. Dean stood looking into the casket for a few moments longer, a look exchanged with Jet before following after Cas. They sat next to John and watched as Mary stayed there, holding Jet up to look inside until everyone had walked by to offer some kind of apology or respect. Some spoke to Jet, he didn't appear to say much.

When Mary started to walk away Jet wrenched from her arms and ran back to the coffin, a sharp cry tore from his throat and buried deep into Cas' aching heart. He looked away, the storm of remorse and sorrow getting to be too much. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing and he couldn't stand to be in his own skin. Why couldn't he help? Why did it have to hurt that much to lose someone? Why did people have to die?

Castiel didn't have the answers. No one did, nothing that made sense to him so he never bothered to ask. Dean covered his mouth as a sob wracked his body too; Cas trembled when Dean's pain reached him.

"Dad! No! _NO!_ You can't go!" Jet screamed and Cas looked up, the other boy had pulled himself up to grab his father's ironed shirt. "Wake up! _Please_ wake up, dad… I still need you." His voice broke and so did Cas. "Daddy no…"

Mary gently took him away from the casket when his arms went slack and brought him to their bench. She didn't bother putting him down on his own and instead held him in her lap, his face against her shoulder as she kept a tight hold. Castiel didn't look up for a long while after that, people went up to speak and he didn't know any of them. They were people from Lawrence's work, by the sound of it. 'He was a good man.' 'Hard worker.' 'Loved his family.' And all the nice things people say about you when you're gone.

Cas didn't care about the stories or the nice things. He didn't care for most of the people walking up to speak. What he wanted was to help Jet, he could feel the same determination in Dean but they were both so helpless. Mary rocked their friend slowly throughout the songs and speeches and Cas wanted to tear out his own beating heart. Jet's was in so much pain that maybe it'd help; maybe using Castiel's heart would ease it, even a little.

Time and energy slipped away from him, he mentally blanked out in the very same sense that Jet did. It was too much at once and Cas needed to get away from it, maybe his similar state of mind would be a comfort to his friend. Maybe Jet would find solace in the fact that Castiel couldn't handle the mental strain either.

People around them spoke to one another, there was food shared in a separate room but Castiel couldn't bring himself to pay attention. John took him by the hand and he forced himself to look up, "What's going on, dad?"

"Your mom thinks it's best if we go home now." John explained softly and led him out, Sam was on his dad's other side and Cas could see Dean walking next to Mary and Jet. He was glad they were leaving; he felt heavy and didn't want to be there anymore.

They climbed into the car, Jet sat between John and Mary in the front while Cas, Dean and Sam took up the backseat. Dean looked out the window for a moment then back to his parents, "Aren't they gonna bury him? Won't we miss that?"

"They postponed it for a few days, we're hoping Jet's mom might be better by then and she can be there." Mary explained gently, her gaze falling onto Jet as the boy didn't speak up or move or indicate he'd heard anything about it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; Cas sat at Jet's side and said nothing unless he needed to. Dean continued to try and offer a solution, something Jet liked each time and didn't give up despite his best efforts accomplishing very little. Their friend was silent and didn't want to talk to them, he didn't want to do much of anything really. Mary said that was fine, that Jet needed time. Cas still felt awful about it.

They ended up watching a movie; Cas wasn't paying attention to which one. He tried to focus on Jet, that miserable feeling surrounding him and did his best to soothe it. Jet's face was calm and his body relaxed against the couch but there wasn't the same amount of life in him. Castiel didn't think he could fix it in such a short amount of time but he hoped that maybe it'd do something good. There was a wall, Jet was building it mentally and internally to block things out and it scared Cas. He couldn't quite feel his friend as deeply as he had in the previous days, it was pushing him out and it made him worry.

'_Don't do this Jet, please don't do this.'_ He thought desperately as he caressed his friend's guarded wall. It reminded him of seeing Dean's soul for the first time a few weeks before, he'd never imagined anything as beautiful as a person's true being. Jet's was different than Dean's but no less stunning to him. Cas didn't pay a single bit of attention to the movie playing in front of him, all of his energy was spent trying to slow Jet's pace, trying to stop the other boy from shutting down. He'd lost his dad, of course it was going to hurt, Cas knew that. He knew it but he didn't want Jet to ache from it forever, he wanted his friend to heal right but his efforts weren't enough. He needed something more.

Sam walked in during the middle of the film and stopped beside the couch where the three of them sat. He was shy but approached nonetheless and crawled up between Cas and Jet. The older boy shifted over a bit to give Sam room but it wasn't necessary, Sammy climbed into Jet's lap and gave him a hug.

Jet froze at first but melted into it, his head dropped onto Sam's shoulder as his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's torso. "I'm sorry, Jet." Sam whispered in a tiny broken voice that nearly shattered the other three, "I love you."

Cas watched Jet's hands clench around Sam's shirt and his head push a little harder into Sam's shoulder. He could see the turmoil but he sensed something else was happening, something more than what his eyes told him. Sam's hold helped, his small words were a comfort just like all of theirs were, but very different. He was that little something extra Cas was hoping for.

"I love you too," Jet sobbed against Sam's sweater. "I'm so…" he lost his breath as his throat choked up and his next inhale was stuttered, "I'm so mad at him." He exhaled heavily and rubbed his eyes. "He was never here and now he's gone."

Cas smiled quietly, the wall inside Jet crumbled and slipped away like it'd never been there. It was an open wound inside him but free to heal. Cas leaned in and joined the hug; Dean did the same from the other side.

"We're here for you," Dean gave one of the strongest hugs, Castiel was thankful for that.

* * *

Only a day or two followed before they stood in the cemetery all dressed up again. This time Nikki could make it, her frail body in a wheelchair with a hospital attendant behind her and enough medical equipment that Cas didn't know where to start asking what did what. Jet stood at his mom's side, his heart still ached but it was open. Castiel found a way to nest there, to keep an eye on things and make sure it stayed clean.

Castiel noticed that the burial was worse than the viewing almost right away. It was heavier, there were more people crying and it was the last time anyone would get a chance to see him. People offered their condolences to Nikki since they hadn't gotten the chance previously, Mary knelt down to hug her gently and Cas realized how close the two families were. He was glad that his mom could be there for her, like they were for Jet.

Nikki was stronger though; she took it better than Jet had. In fact she seemed at peace with it. "I always thought it'd be me down there first," she said with soft voice, watching her son as he stood at the casket's side one more time. "The poor thing, how is he?"

Mary sighed lightly, "He's doing better than you'd expect, but he's in a lot of pain."

"I'm scared to leave him," Nikki laughed painfully, Cas could feel her anxiety and fear. All of it surrounding her son, what would happen to him now, what he'd do with himself and who could take care of them. "I need to get better for him, I can't leave him on his own."

"You'll do what you can but don't hurt yourself more," Mary replied in kind, a gentle reminder for Nikki that she could do almost nothing for him. Castiel closed his eyes at the pulse wave of pain he could sense all around him, Jet's was sharp but unmoving. Nikki's was dull but strong and persistent, two very different feelings and Cas wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Lawrence had good life insurance," Nikki changed the subject a little, Cas figured to try and ease the pain herself. "And we'll be getting compensation from his work place since it happened there. We'll be okay for a little while but I don't know if-"

"Don't worry," John placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll do what we can for you both."

"I don't need any more help, please help him instead."

Mary shook her head with a careful smile, "We'll help you both." She insisted.

Castiel walked over to Jet who had his hands on the coffin and his head rested against the polished wood. The other boy was whispering to his father, his expression pinched with too much on his mind and Cas didn't want to intrude. He couldn't hear it but he knew what it was just based on Jet's internal state and how his mind circled around key thoughts over and over.

'I'm mad at you.'

'You were never there so I had to be.'

'We needed you.'

'You asshole.'

'Come back.'

'I love you.'

'Thank you.'

Cas waited until Jet's small private moment passed and his friend looked up. He didn't have anything to say, he just smiled kindly and sensed the small amount of good that did in Jet.

They stood in their places as the ceremony went on, final words were given and then they started to lower casket. Castiel stared at the imagery, at a man in a decorated box. A man that once breathed like they did; he had a mind and thoughts and dreams of his own. He had once been Cas' age, not thinking of his future past the last hour of school for a day and what he'd have for supper. A life lived with a wife and a son, people he loved so strongly he'd sacrifice his time and energy to keep them alive just a few days longer. All of that somehow fit in that wooden coffin. An entire world fit in that box and they just had to let that go, bury that existence that it might reach something better.

But how? He couldn't sense anything from that life anymore; it was cold and unmoving so how could it be in a better place? Where could it go and who would take it there? Castiel didn't have the answers for those questions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update, having connection issues on and off over here and my phone doesn't do documents**


	12. 9 Years-Old: Holiday Season

The months that followed were emotionally difficult for all of them but Cas was feeling more stressed than most. He was so happy that Jet was healing and that there was a chance he'd be okay again but it wasn't happening fast enough. Jet's energy was low, it was hard to get him to do much of anything sometimes and when he did do something he was temperamental. Jet never had the best temper to begin with but his fuse was far shorter than it'd ever been. He snapped at people for the smallest things and more often than not he ran off to do his own thing. Cas tried to stick by Jet's side when he could but the other boy didn't always want someone near him. He'd shout at Cas to leave him alone, give him some space and just fuck off for a while.

After a particularly angry outburst by Jet, Cas sat outside with Dean during their lunch recess with his knees tucked up to his chest and head hung between them. "I wish I could do something…"

"Cas, you do more for people than anyone else I know." Dean scoffed lightly at him and Cas frowned at his brother.

"It's not enough, Dean. I can feel he's still in pain and I hate it." Cas threw his arms into the air dramatically and dropped backward into the grass of their schoolyard's field. "What the heck can I do?"

Dean shrugged and started to pluck the grass, tossing it onto Cas' stomach each time. "Mom says it'll take Jet a long time to feel better, just be nice to him and help him out when he needs it."

"I know… but I think I can fix it. I just need to try harder."

"If you get too pushy you'll piss him off, just leave it alone Cas." Dean took a more stern tone and Castiel pouted up at him.

"But what if I can make it better?" He protested and Dean shook his head.

"You're doing enough. Your mojo magic senses are doing plenty for him, he's always happier when he hangs out with us."

"So I should be with him! Why won't he let me?" Cas sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, "This is stupid."

Dean didn't reply and just kept dropping grass piles onto Castiel's tummy.

Cas was quiet for a bit and closed his eyes, "Dean… that 'magical mojo sense' is why I'm trying so hard. I can feel all of you and lately I can sense deeper than I ever could before. Sometimes I do it by accident but it's so strong." He rolled his head to watch Dean's face, his brother's expression calm and curious. But there was always more than that to a person. Dean's mind was as messy as anyone else's. Thoughts of his friend in pain, his brothers, his mom and dad, and even death circled in Dean's head. He was concerned; scared that Cas' obsession with fixing Jet would push the other boy away. Dean had thoughts of how he'd feel if John were the one that died, how would he want to be approached? How would he function around other people? Would he even want to?

But Dean was more than the surface thoughts, Cas slipped his gaze past all that and let himself see Dean's being. That beautiful soul he'd seen the day he hit his head, it wasn't like anyone else's. He'd seen many people's inner beings, Sam's was wonderful and Jet's was bound by the recent events. John and Mary's were beautiful too but nothing compared to Dean's. It was bright and flowing, fluid like water but floating like it was in space, and it seemed to be entirely made of light and energy. Cas smiled and looked back up at the sky.

"What do you mean you can sense 'deeper'?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"I mean I can see more of you than you even know is there. I can feel what you're feeling," he tilted his head again to catch eye contact, "I know you."

Dean was quiet and Cas knew why, he wasn't sure if what Cas was saying was a good thing or if it was even true. "What am I feeling now?"

"Confused, concerned, and a bit excited."

Dean made a face that scrunched up his nose, "No I'm not, quit making stuff up Cas."

Castiel laughed but decidedly kept any replies to himself. He wasn't lying or inventing these things, they were just happening to him – but maybe Dean couldn't understand that. Dean would figure out that Cas was right or he'd ignore his own feelings, either way it didn't matter because Cas knew he was right. It did make him question himself though, was it a good thing?

* * *

It had grown colder outside, and school shut down for the holidays. It was the last day of class and everyone was packing up their things and excitedly running for the doors. Dean paused and watched Jet as their friend did the same though far quieter. "So… How're you doing?" Dean asked and Jet lifted his head, a little glimmer in his eyes that told Cas more than his blank expression.

"I don't know," Jet replied with a shrug and closed his locker, "Not exactly the same as the last thousand times someone asked me but not very different either."

Dean cringed a bit at Jet's tone and scratched the back of his head, "Uh… well I was just asking because you looked so down." Dean cringed again at his own response and looked at Cas for help.

"More than usual," Cas added quickly though Jet didn't seem to give much effort in caring to begin with. "What's on your mind?"

"Christmas holidays," the boy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's never easy but now… well…" He trailed off as his voice broke a little, Cas didn't have to imagine how he was feeling but he tried to keep himself from knowing exactly what. It was exhausting and he got the idea the first time.

"Didn't you guys get his life insurance?" Dean stepped closer as he realized Jet was pretty upset. Their friend nodded and rubbed his eyes quickly.

"We did. Sorry, I'm just whining forget it." He turned away but Cas caught his arm.

"Wait, what if you had Christmas with us? Would it be easier?"

Jet pulled away roughly, "I said forget it, Cas. It's nothing."

"It isn't," Castiel insisted and hurried around in front of Jet to stop him, "You're not whining, okay? Just let me ask my mom and you can come over for Christmas."

"Cas-" Jet tried to protest a bit softer but Cas shook his head.

"Enough! I'm asking then you're coming over and that's final."

Jet's expression lightened up a little and he nodded silently.

"Okay." Cas smiled and headed for his bus, "Then we'll call you!"

"'Kay…" Jet replied quietly as he gave them a short wave.

* * *

Castiel wandered up to Mary once they were home, she was pseudo-helping Sam get out of his winter clothes. Sam believed he could handle it on his own but 'just in case' he couldn't do it she was there to help him, his orders. "Hey mom," Cas leaned around her side into her view, his smile tugging up on his lips, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart, what did you need?" Mary returned the smile, she always did.

"Can Jet and his mom come over for Christmas this year?"

Mary paused and looked at him thoughtfully, "I'll discuss it with your dad but I don't see why not. What made you think of it?"

"Well…" He glanced over at Dean who was starting to grin; his brother hadn't expected him to ask evidently. "We were talking to Jet and he seemed pretty down about Christmas, so I told him that we'd have him over." Cas lowered his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't ask first…"

Mary's smile spread and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "You are too cute, Cas. Of course they can come over; I'll tell your dad later."

"Thanks mom," Cas kissed her cheek and pulled away, "Can we have some ice cream?"

"Not before dinner, it'll be done soon so be patient, okay?" She had her gentle warning tone on and Cas knew to immediately cooperate.

"Okay!" He ran to the stairs, motioning for Dean to follow. The two boys dropped onto their beds and grinned at one another across the room. "I can't believe she said yes."

"I can't believe you asked." Dean laughed and flopped backward, "But I'm glad you did."

"I said I would," Cas shrugged and mimicked his brother's posture, arms spread wide and staring at the ceiling. "He feels a little happier these days, though."

"Yeah?" Dean rolled his head to face Cas, "How so?"

"His energy is lighter, it's still pretty low but it's getting a lot better."

For a moment his brother was quiet but Dean spoke up again a few seconds later, "So… think you could teach me to sense stuff like that?"

Cas blinked in surprise and turned to face him, "I… don't know. It just started happening to me, I didn't control anything or learn anything." His gaze drifted down to look at himself, "I got hurt that one time I ended up in the hospital, and when it happened I saw you."

"I was right there so yeah, you saw me." Dean had that snarky tone, like he knew better for some reason.

"No, not your face, I saw your soul or something. It was all made of light and stuff." Cas lifted his hands above his head and tried to shape the imagery he saw with his hands, following the curve of Dean's head and shoulders. "It didn't look like you but I just knew it was you, I don't know how."

"It's still kinda weird," Dean smirked at him, though this time it was far less demeaning than it had been in the past. Dean was starting to understand him, or accept him at least. Either way Cas was happy to see it. "But you know, maybe it's cooler if you're the only one that can do it."

"You don't think I'm a freak?" Cas wasn't sure where the thought came from, maybe it was because of the kids at school, or maybe it was just because he felt a little self-conscious on his own. Regardless it was there, it surprised him a little. He didn't often consider the state of his self-worth but it had been coming up more and more lately. What did Dean think of him? That was important. What did his parents think of him? Or Sam?

"Sometimes, but that's got nothing to do with your senses. I think you're more like a superhero." Dean smile didn't waver, Cas stared at him but nothing changed and he felt a surge of relief inside.

"Dean…" he trailed off and felt his lips tug up to mimic Dean's expression, "Thank you."

"No problem-" Dean paused and stared at him for a second, Cas wasn't sure why until he felt something warm on his face. "Cas, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Dean's voice had gotten so strained in such a short time; he sat up and went to Castiel's side.

"I'm fine," Cas sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself focus more on the sensation swirling inside him. "I was scared that you thought I was, it feels good knowing you don't."

Dean paused for a second to stare at him, "You're so weird, Cas." He laughed and leaned against the bed.

The door opened and Sammy wandered in, climbing into Castiel's bed with him without a question or request as to whether or not he was allowed to. "Whatcha doin'?" He swung his legs off the edge, nearly hitting Dean but not quite.

"Nothing," Cas reached up and hooked his arms around Sam's middle to pull him down. "What're you doin'?" He grinned and held his little brother down against his will.

"Agh! Cas, leggo!" Sam squirmed to get away but he only managed to get more stuck.

Dean wasn't the type to pass up an opportunity and was swiftly taking over the entire scenario. If Cas had thought for even a second Dean was on his side he was sorely mistaken, Dean overpowered the whole thing and took over for himself. Cas and Sam didn't stand a chance in that wrestling match.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and want to encourage you to review! It really helps me out and see where we're all at, how things are going and what you think :) Take care guys**


End file.
